A Little Lost
by magic-and-love
Summary: Its hard being in love with someone who doesn't love you back...to make it worse, This person is your boyfriend....or even more likely your godfather Sirius Black.HPSB
1. Darkness caused by Floo

**Pairings:** Sirius/Harry

**NOTE: This is just an experimental story to see if i can do slash!**

**Chapter 1**

**Darkness Caused by Floo**

* * *

Harry Potter the wizarding world's saviour stood outside number four Privet Drive contemplating which direction he should travel in, right or left. If he chooses the right it would lead him to the park, choosing the left would mean ending up in the middle of town. Harry scuffed his shoe against the cement path as he thought. Harry bit down on his lip and was about to turn right when a cold shudder tingled down his back, hairs standing up on end. Instinctively his hand went straight to his wand in his jeans pocket, fingers curling around the wood. Harry stood rigid as he listened and scanned Privet Drive for the source of his discomfort. Harry loosened his grip on the wand and withdrew his hand after a few moments and started to walk towards the park, keeping his eye out for the slightest disturbance.

Once Harry reached the park, he made a beeline for the swings, sitting on his favourite one and wrapping an arm around the chain. The trees moved lightly with the nearly nonexistent wind and the birds singing to an unknown tune. Harry's thoughts drifted to his godfather, Sirius Black who narrowly missed death at the end of Harry's fifth year, while fighting Death Eaters at the Department of Mysteries. Harry thought of how glad he was that Sirius was still alive, seeing Harry just found out he was in love with the man a couple of weeks ago; no one knew that he preferred the same sex to the opposite.

Harry loved the way Sirius hair would shine blue-black in the light, how his dark blue eyes always sparkled in amusement and mischievousness, the way he carried himself, the smoothness of his voice and the way he smiled, though Harry had no idea why he loved Sirius; he just did. Harry smiled to himself and gripped tightly onto the swings chain.

Harry noticed the quickly darkening sky and stood from the swing and walked back to his aunt and uncle's, he knew the order was still watching him and did not want to worry them. Harry made it to the doorstep of number four just as the last lingering strand of daylight diminished into night. Harry opened the door slowly and walked into the house carefully to avoid making noise; he didn't want to be locked up in his room like last year again. Harry walked into the kitchen to find a note on the bench; Harry glanced at it cautiously then picked it up and read;

_Boy,_

_Dudley, Petunia and I have gone to Amherst to visit Marge for the weekend. DO NOT destroy the house and DO NOT pig out on the food._

Harry snorted then jumped for joy when he realized he had a weekend to himself. Harry opened the refrigerator door to find it empty. How was he meant to pig out when there was no food? Harry smirked as he remembered the muggle money that was stashed in the bottom of his trunk. Harry walked over to the phone and dialled for pizza, ordered peperoni pizza with extra olives and coca cola.

An hour later Harry sat in the living room with a steaming hot pizza and a Bottle of coke in front of him, the T.V blaring away with, so far he hated the show, but kept it on as there was nothing else on and he really didn't want to watch the news, or start his homework. Harry began to settle in the lounge when the fireplace in front of him blazed green. Harry shot up from his seat effectively knocking the coffee table and causing the bottle of coke to tip over; spilling all its contents on the floor. Harry cursed inwardly and pointed his wand at the fire as a figure started to emerge. Harry watched as Sirius emerged from the fire, the smile that was on Sirius's face disappeared as he noticed the wand pointed directly at him.

"Er…Hi Harry" Sirius greets and swallows nervously, eyeing the wand pointed at him in caution.

If Harry Potter had a wand pointed at you might as well stay out of his way, you did not want to mess with him.

Harry eyes Sirius carefully, taking in the man before him and dropping his wand slightly. Harry smiles at Sirius who pulls him into a hug. Harry pulls back first to look at Sirius once more.

"What you doing here?" Harry asks confused

Sirius walks over to the seat Harry had previously been occupying and sank into the softness.

"What I can't just come and see my Godson?" Sirius asks innocently

Harry flinches at the word Godson causing Sirius to look at Harry in confusion then shakes his head.

"No Sirius you can't" Harry sits down beside Sirius and draws his feet up to rest on the edge of the lounge, wraps his arms around his legs and looks at Sirius shyly

"So, really, why are you here?" Harry asks again

"Well, to come and take you to Grimmauld Place of course!"

Harry looks at Sirius with a wide smile

"I'll just go get my things!" Harry says and runs up the stairs four at a time.

Ten minutes later Harry was looking at a tin can in Sirius hands cautiously, Harry looks up at Sirius with a pleading look "Do we have to?" Sirius smiles apologetically at Harry and wraps an arm around Harry's shoulders and kisses his cheek "Afraid So Har" Sirius turns his attention to activating the Porrtkey and missing the blissful expression on Harry's face and a hand lingering on his cheek.

Sirius turns to Harry and smiles "3", "2", "1" and Harry feels the hated feel of his navel being tugged backwards then forward and then landing with a thud on the floor of Grimmauld Place, seeing familiar faces smiling brightly at him before he plunges into darkness.

* * *

**Please review, cause my confindence in this story is not so high!**

**love magic-and-love**


	2. Your Pregnant

**SHOUT OUTS**

**na no:** Thanks

**Fox666:** Thank you, and here you are!

**Chapter 3**

**Your Pregnant**

* * *

Harry opens his eyes and instinctively a hand goes to the burning sensation on his forehead. Harry moaned as he noticed he was in the Hogwarts hospital wing, or somewhere that looked very much like it. Harry etched his face in confusement as he tried to remember what happened, all that came into his head was Sirius and 'I hate magical transportation'. Harry sat up against the bed's headboard so he could get a better view of the room, and at once noticed a sleeping Sirius next to him on a chair, his face in his hands on Harry's temporary bed. Harry unwillingly nudged Sirius awake, causing Sirius to moan 'but I don't want to go to school" causing Harry to laugh which successfully woke Sirius up; who look at Harry in confusement and amusement.

"Why you laughing Har?" Sirius asks

Harry continues to laugh after a few minutes Harry tries to calm himself down and eventually does so.

"Don't worry Siri, you don't have to go to school" Harry jokes

"What did you call me?" Sirius asks gently

Harry looks at Sirius in puzzlement, but turns to a look of fear as he realized he just called Sirius, Siri.

"Er…Siri?" Harry blushes

"Thought So" Sirius smirks

"You don't mind?" Harry asks

"Nop, not at all, I think it's cute," Sirius says, causing Harry to blush again.

Harry looks from Sirius's face to the room, noticing once again he was in the hospital wing, a horrible lurch in his stomach began. Harry look at Sirius with fear in his eyes.

"Siri…what's wrong with me?'

Sirius looks at Harry painfully, and places a hand on his, Harry barking inside with joy at this little contact.

"Look, Har, I don't agree with this, I'd even thought you would have been more responsible." Sirius begins but Harry cuts in with a raised hand telling him to stop.

"Sirius get to the point!" Harry exclaims

"Harry, you are pregnant, with child…"

Harry chokes, eyes widening in horror, he places a hand on his stomach and looks disbelieving at Sirius, then Harry realizes this is a joke, there is no way he can be pregnant…. can there? Harry searches Sirius eyes, but comes up empty-handed. Sirius can mask anything; you would learn that being a Marauder and all.

"Sirius, I know male wizards can became pregnant, but there is one thing you haven't put into account in this little façade of yours" Harry says praying that this is a joke

"Oh, and that is?" Sirius smirks

"Siri, I'm a Virgin" Harry stats

Sirius appears to be gaping as Harry watches him, then without warning Sirius falls of his chair, Harry doesn't bother to move and just stares down at Sirius who is looking up at Harry in disbelief

"You…Boy Who Lived, haven't shagged a girl yet?" Sirius stutters as he sits back in the seat.

Harry smiles wryly at Sirius and says "Guy"

Sirius gives Harry a confused look and Harry sighs

"Siri, Guys, I like guys…not girls…guys."

Sirius looks at Harry with a smile playing on his lips "Oh, well you know im not hypercritic or anything…" Sirius begins

"I know…" Harry says

"You knew I was gay. How? Did Remus tell you?" Sirius asks

Harry looks out the nearest window and shrugs

"Dunno, I just sort of knew, and no to your second question"

"Mmm, so how did you realise you were gay?" Sirius asks

Harry blushes immediately at those words and coughs a little

"Erm…well I…arr…I was watching someone clean and I liked there arse…and there hair…their eyes…err…basically everything on his body"

"So…who is this guy?" Sirius asks

"No-one" Harry utters

"Is it someone I know?" Sirius asks

"Yes" Harry answers, figuring Sirius knows too many people to figure it out

"Do you love him?" Sirius asks sadly, which cause Harry to look at him

Harry keeps his eyes on Sirius and a lone tear streaks down his face

"Yes" Harry replies

Another tear falls down Harry's face and Sirius quickly reaches up to wipe it away.

"I'm guessing it's not going too well then." Sirius says softly

"No, not at all…" Harry says

"Why" Sirius prompts

"It's forbidden, he's older than me and close" Harry says unable to keep his words in check.

Sirius looks at his lap and answers to Harry…

"Harry, you know if it's Remus, I'll give my permission…" Sirius says hesitantly, forcefully

Harry laughs at Sirius

"No Siri, Remus is straight. You should know that, besides him and Hermione have a thing going between them" Harry says

"Really…Remus and Hermione…never pictured" Sirius exclaims

"Well not yet, but they have been contacting each other and they have chemistry" Harry follows through

"Oh…" Sirius says dumbly

Harry pushes himself of the bed and extends his hand to Sirius

"Assuming, that this was joke and im not fatally ill, lets go home." Harry says

Sirius stands and takes Harry's hand and follows Harry to the fireplace.

* * *

Hey ppl,

Thanks for the reviews and reading

love,

magic-and-love


	3. reunite

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nothing, well I own what's in my bedroom, including my computer, bed, and teddy bear, but sadly I must say I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter (Except my Harry Potter Books! Lol)

**amanda lupin:** Thank you Thank you bows

**Foxxx666:** sure the last chapter was confusing..if it was at all..thanks for thew review though

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Re-unite**

**Dedicated: amanda lupin**

Harry plummets straight out of the fireplace, Knocking into someone, causing both parties to fall to the ground and Harry's glasses to fly of his face. Both people ended up in a messy heap on the cold stone floor, limbs sprawled and knotted together. The crowd of people around them watch the two people in amusement as they both lay on the ground; unable to tell whose limb is whose.

'I really, really hate travelling the magic way" Harry mumbles into the persons side.

"Hi, Harry" Remus mumbles back "It's good to see you too, but do you mind removing yourself from me?"

Harry attempts to untangle himself from Remus, but fails repeatedly.

"I can't seem to get up, Remus" Harry moans loudly

Remus huffs, and raises his head to the others in the room "If you'd stop staring and give us a little help…"

Hermione rushes forward and attempts to help the poor men untangle and after a few minutes of trying different scenarios, Harry and Remus are standing.

Harry brushes the soot of his shirt then looks at everyone who are all blurry images the people close to him he assumes are Hermione and Remus are just blobs of brown, black, pink and blue.

"My glasses…." Harry says quietly

'OH, Of course Harry!" Hermione says

Harry waits until the blob of Hermione comes up to him and places the cool metal in his hands, Harry then puts on his glasses and blinks a few times as everything comes into focus.

Harry looks at the people in front of him and smiles brightly. Fred and George come up to him and clap him on the back

"Hello, Harry, glad to see…"Fred begins

"That you still know how to make an entrance!" George finishes

Ginny comes up from behind the twins ands elbows them out of the way and wraps her arms around Harry's neck and cuddles to him.

"Hey Gin Gin" Harry greets

Ginny playfully punches Harry on the arm

"Scarhead" Ginny says

Harry fakes a stab to the heart " Oh how you wound me"

"Love you too Scarhead"

Harry smiles at Ginny.

Next thing Harry knows is that he is being smothered by Mrs Weasley who is ranting on about his health "Harry, Look at you, Skin and Bones, we need to fatten you up! And now I sound like that witch on hanson and gretch"

"I think you mean Hanzel and Gretel Mrs Weasley" Harry corrects

Molly stands back from Harry and puts a hand on he hip and shakes a finger at him

"It's mum to you mister," she mock scolds

Harry smiles at Mrs…mum " Mum" Harry says and Mrs Weasley beams up at him.

Harry looks around; the room obliviously mission one vital person

"Where's Ron?"

"Oh, the gits asleep!" Ginny mutters darkly

Harry just raises an eyebrow at her.

Harry turns back to Remus ad gives him the usual teasing greeting

"Hello, Professor, what a lovely mo…night it is!"

"For gods sake Harry I am not your professor!" Remus sighs dramatically

"I know, but you have to admit it kinda suits you!" Harry laughs

"Ha ha ha, now where's my proper hug?" Remus asks

Harry moves forward and gives Remus a tight embrace, as the fireplace burns green again and Sirius step through, and scowls to himself, Sirius looks at Remus and Harry with a confused expression 'since when have they hugged?' Sirius walked over to the two, and stood patiently to the side. When they still don't let go Sirius becomes agitated.

"Remus let go of the kid!" Sirius says almost venomously

Remus lets go and looks at Sirius "Jealous are we Siri?"

"Oh god no, and Remus only Harry has permission to call me Siri, got it" Sirius jabs

Remus waves a hand in the air, dismissing their conversation.

Sirius turns to Harry and smiles

"Now Har, if you're finished with this lot, I want to talk to you about something"

Harry glances up at Sirius with a slightly frightened look, but follows Sirius as he walks out of the kitchen. As Harry leaves the kitchen he sends a confused look at Remus, who just shrugs back, confusion evident on his face.

Harry follows Sirius into the den and sits in the chair Sirius gestures for him to sit in. Harry scans Sirius face and becomes nervous as he notices the look of mischief on Sirius's face, a look that makes Harry want to run out of the room.

Sirius turns directly to Harry and grins at him, his eyes blazing.

"Harry, I want you to help me…"

* * *

**Hey Thanks everyone for reading**

**I want to say thanks to all those ppl who have read my story in he past.**

**And I would also like more reviews!**

**OH I would also like to recommend 'Padfoot Prohibited' by lively, man that story made me fall to the ground laughing!**

**Love,**

**Magic-and-love**


	4. Attettion on me!

**Gorgon:** well, thanks, but i had to have a cliff hanger!

**Figalo:** Since you said, you would die if i didnt post any more stories, here is a chapter

**Foxx666**: here you are, glad you loved it

**Disclaimer:** Okay I don't own anything, I never had, and sadly I never will.

**Chapter 4**

**Your attention on me!**

**Note:** Okay everyone I am suffering from serve writers block, as I have five stories that I am writing at the same time, so many stories! Anyway, hope you like.

* * *

"I need you to help me with something"

Harry looks at Sirius in relief "Oh, is that all, sure, what do you need me for?"

"Well Har, since I have been freed of all charges, I thought it would be a good idea if I got back into the…game, and I want you to help me…"

Harry's heart sank, Sirius wanted to get back into the game, with other people…Harry blocked out the rest of Sirius's conversation and stared blankly at the opposite wall. Oh, why did Sirius have to do this? Harry fiddled with his hands in his lap. Harry gazed at Sirius who was gesturing and talking, apparently thinking Harry was still listening.

Harry put a hand up in front of Sirius, indicating him to stop.

"Sorry Sirius" Sirius face seemed to fall at these words "But your going to have to start again, I wasn't listening, haven't been since you said 'get back into the game' " Harry says apologetically. Sirius physically relaxes

"Okay, Har, pay attention this time," Harry nods "Well I want you to come clubbing with me and help me pick out possible guys and such"

Harry puts up a hand to silence Sirius again.

Harry says in a forcefully calm tone "Sirius I'm 16, I'm not old enough to get inside!"

Sirius smiles at this "Well Har, which is where magic comes in handy"

Harry sighs; did Sirius have to think everything through?

"So Har will you do it?" Sirius asks nervously

"Why me?"

Sirius shrugs

"Why not Remus, or Mione, or Tonks?"

Sirius shrugs again "It has to be you"

"But why?" Harry whines

Sirius shrugs yet again and Harry becomes annoyed.

"What if I say no?"

Sirius shrugs again.

"My life will be over" Sirius sighs dramatically

Harry thinks of the Pros, 'get to know Sirius better, possibly dance with Sirius'…. that's all he could think of….'con's, watch Sirius snog other people' The thought of watching Sirius make out with other people made Harry sick to his stomach. Harry gazed up at Sirius who was looking at him curiously and expectantly, Harry sighed.

"It better be muggle clubs," He says

Sirius nods enthusiastically

"It must be a gay club"

Sirius rolls his eyes and nods again

"You're paying"

Sirius nods again.

Harry looks at the opposite wall, even though he did not want to see Sirius hooking up with some other gay guy, Harry did want to spend time with him, alone, and to Harry that was worth it.

Harry sighs dramatically "All right Sirius"

Sirius leaps forward and hugs Harry and Harry thinks to himself 'yep, definitely worth it.'

Sirius pulls back, and instantly Harry feels a loss.

"Thank you, thank you" Sirius says like an over enthusiastic five year old.

* * *

Harry sighed and blew a piece of hair out of his eyes. Harry turned on his side and looked in the mirror, scrunching his nose up he surveyed himself, for the twentieth time that night. Harry sighed again, this time in frustration. This was the first night Sirius and him was going clubbing and Harry wanted to look perfect, so Sirius's attention was only on him. Harry had on a pair of dark denim jeans that hugged his butt, and then fell loosely. The jeans where bleached on the thighs and buttocks. Harry had on a black button up shirt. Harry ruffled his hair till he achieved the usual just-shagged-look. Harry replaced his glasses with contacts he stole from Remus, and decided he definitely looked better without those glasses. Harry folded up his sleeves till they rested at his elbows, then grabbed his wallet and put it in his back pocket.

* * *

Sirius paced at the bottom of the staircase 'where was that boy?'. Sirius heard a creak at the top of the staircase and looked up, his jaw literally dropped 'how am I meant to get guys, when my attention is going to be on him'. Sirius looked Harry up and down 'oh my god, oh my god' Sirius muttered to himself 'I can not be thinking this about Harry, Lily and James's son, so immoral, but he looks so hot…im doomed, so doomed!'

* * *

Harry walked down the stairs and smirked as he watches Sirius check him out. Harry ran a hand down his shirt, and Sirius's eyes followed his hand. Harry walked up to Sirius and stood beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ready to go Siri?" Harry asks

Sirius turns to him with lust filled eyes and Harry smiles coyly, increasing the look of lust in Sirius eyes.

Sirius nods slowly, Harry grabs his hand and pulls him out of the room. Harry smirked, so far everything was under control, Sirius couldn't keep his eyes of him.

* * *

**Hey everyone, **

**i hope you like...**

**love,**

**magic-and-love**


	5. The Club

**idontlikemilk: **i suppose i am a evil little creature...he he he

**Foxx666:** Yeah Sirius is going to have a hard time keeping his libdo in check...

**imakeeper:** They will get together, but Sirius is going to stuff things up...wont say anything more

**Chapter 5**

**The Club**

**Dedicated to:** idontlikemilk, because well she call me evil? made me laugh...er

* * *

Harry stood leaning against the bar, of the gay nightclub 'Shampoo' in Miami. Sirius stood next to Harry, fiddling with his hands nervously and sneaking stares at Harry, as they waited for the bartender. 

Harry scanned the heavily populated dance floor; bodies mingled and clashed with other bodies, a fight for the dance floor. Music blasted through out the entire nightclub.

Harry turned his head and looked at Sirius, who was staring at a coaster on the counter, Harry grabbed Sirius's hand, which lay on the counter and gave it a gentle squeeze in reassurance.

Sirius looked at Harry, the boy was giving him a soft smile "you want to dance, or get a drink?" Harry asks Sirius

"Drinks first" Sirius says and Harry nods.

Harry leans over the counter and motions for a bartender to come, a tall, well built blonde, makes his way towards Harry.

The blonde smiles at Harry and leans on the counter

"What can I get ya?" he asks

"He'll have a corkscrew…right Siri?" Sirius nods

Harry thinks for a moment, and then winks at the bartender. "I'll have a screaming orgasm on the beach'

The bartender chuckles lightly "Anything for you, green eyes"

Harry winks once more, and the bartender disappears.

Sirius watches 'that damned bartender' with jealous eyes. Then turns to Harry.

"He looks nice…" Sirius stats

Harry gives him an odd look "Yuck, Siri, I hate blondes! Well I like Malfoy blonde, but that's about it…"

Harry reaches up and fingers a piece of Sirius's hair from its low ponytail "Anyway I like dark hair, much cooler."

Sirius smiles brightly at Harry.

Harry turns back around and leans on the counter and looks out to the dance floor

"So, Siri what type of guys do you want?" He asks painfully

"Huh?" Sirius asks confused

Harry rolls his eyes.

"What type of guys, do you, want?" Harry asks again, this time slowly

Sirius shrugs then looks Harry in the eye "Dark hair" he says and sweeps a hand through Harry's mop of hair "messy dark hair" he repeats. Harry gulps, Sirius then turns his body towards the dance club

"Good Body" Sirius sweeps his eyes down Harry's body, without Harry noticing

"Nice eyes…" Sirius places an elbow on the table

"Humour, personality, stamina" He says, counting them off with his fingers

Harry raises an eyebrow " were not picky at all, are we Siri?"

Sirius smiles at Harry "Nop"

Harry turns around as the blonde comes back with their drinks.

Harry smiles as the blonde places the drinks on the counter. Winks at Harry, then walks back down the counter.

Sirius growls and grabs his drink, and drinks a quarter of it in one go. Harry raises an eyebrow at Sirius, and smiles secretly to himself, glad that Sirius is getting jealous over a bartender Harry had already stated would never date.

Harry brings his glass to his lips and sips carefully. Watching Sirius fume silently, Harry continues to sip.

Sirius watches the crowd, the entire time thinking.' how can I feel this way about Harry? He is my godson for god's sake, but it feels so natural, but why now? Why am I having these feelings now?' Sirius glances at Harry who is watching him as he takes sips of his drink. 'Oh god look at him, that 'just shagged' hair, green eyes, that body, covered in too many layers of clothes'

Sirius whimpers and grabs the glass out of Harry's hand and places it on the counter,

Harry eyes Sirius in amusement.

Sirius grabs Harry's hand and leads him to the dance floor.

"Dance now" Sirius says and pulls Harry close to him

Harry, having no objections, really, who would? Started dancing close by Sirius, the skin-to-skin contact with Sirius making his hormones run wild.

* * *

Later that night, actually early the next morning, a sober Harry and Sirius snuck into Grimmauld Place, and tip toed into the kitchen, very quietly, careful not to wake Mrs Black, then the whole household. 

As soon as Harry entered the kitchen, he walked over to the kettle and switched it on. Harry opened the cupboard and pulled out two cups and placed them on the counter, then turned to where Sirius was supposed to be standing, but wasn't.

Harry walked around the kitchen, looking for Sirius, or his doggy counterpart, but was unable to see or find him.

Harry was just about to turn around when the big black monstrosity, that was Padfoot, leapt forward and knocked Harry to the ground.

Harry landed with a thump on the ground, he closed his eyes and moaned, the pain of his back hitting the ground becoming apparent to his senses. Harry placed a hand on the dog's neck as the dog started licking his face, causing Harry to giggle, as it was actually quite ticklish.

When Harry re opened his eyes, it was Sirius that was siting on Harry's stomach, straddling him, and gazing down at Harry's face.

"Hi" Harry says as he removes his hand from Sirius's neck.

Sirius smiles down at Harry, and tucks a piece of Harry's wild hair behind his ear.

"Harry, I have something to tell you…."

* * *

Hey, 

yeah i know another cliff hanger

Please Review

love,

magic-and-love


	6. A Blown Chance

**Foxx666:** No he isn't going to profess his undying love, that doesn't happen for...i think it's the next chapter...oops said a bit too much their!

Thanks to : ME, gryffindorseeker452, and lilsteves

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...too bad, then i would be rich...**

**Chapter 6**

**A blown chance**

**Dedicated to:** gryffindorseeker452 because they said Sirius is going to say something stupid like chocolate...i found that funny!

* * *

Sirius smiles down at Harry, and tucks a piece of Harry's wild hair behind his ear.

"Harry, I have something to tell you…."

Harry looks at Sirius quizily, listening intently to him, not really taking notice of the position they are in.

"I… I think I have…a" Sirius stutters, but is cut of by a sudden voice.

"Did you two just get in?" Mrs Weasley says as she enters the kitchen and walks over to the freshly boiled kettle, not even noticing that Sirius and Harry are on the ground, and in a very compromising position.

Sirius mutters darkly under his breath and sends Harry an apologetic look. Sirius gets of Harry, stands and sits on the kitchen table.

Harry sighs 'what was Sirius going to tell him?'

Mrs Weasley turns to Harry and looks at him sternly

"What are you doing on the floor? Come on off to bed now, big day of cleaning tomorrow, and Dumbledore wants a word with you as well…come on, bed, off you go"

Mrs Weasley points out the door, indicating for him to go to bed now.

"All right, im going, night mum…"Harry sighs as he slowly stands

"Night Harry, sweet dreams'

Harry smirks 'oh yes, im going to have very sweet dreams' he thinks as he studies Sirius, who is frowning and staring at the ground, a confused look on his face.

Harry walks over to Sirius, as Molly disappears behind the fridge door

"Night Siri" Harry says loudly then leans down and pecks Sirius on the cheek.

* * *

_Harry walked forward, towards Sirius who was leaning against the doorway his hair shone dark blue and fell around his face and neck, eyes glazed over with lust, and only wearing a pair of black boxers. Harry stood in front of Sirius and brought a hand to the man's neck, running his spare hand down the mans arm, causing Sirius to shudder with pleasure. Harry brought his lips to Sirius's, but stopped an inch from them._

_Harry waited for Sirius to close the gap_

_He waited…_

_And waited…._

_And waited…_

_Then Sirius leant forward, but before their lips could touch, Sirius apparated away with a small 'pop'_

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning, to find an extra weight on the end of his bed. Harry reached over and grabbed has glasses off the bedside table, and put them on. He blinked a few times and noticed that Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the end of his bed, smiling brightly up at him.

"Morning" Harry says

Ginny leans over and pecks him on the cheek

"Harry why didn't you tell us you was gay!" Ginny exclaims hands on her hips, her serious face failing miserably.

Harry stares at her blankly "Huh?" it was way too early in the morning, Harry glanced at the clock beside him and groaned…it was only 7 in the morning.

"Yes, Harry why didn't you tell us you was gay?" Hermione asks

Harry shrugs "was gonna " he says

Harry lies back down and snuggles into his blankets.

Hermione creeps forward and lays next to Harry

"Aww, is my Harry tired after spending a big night with his love?"

Harry opens his eyes and stares at Hermione "How'd you know that I love him?"

Hermione smirks and looks at Ginny "Ginny you were right, he does love Sirius"

Harry springs back to his sitting position "What is this, an ambush?"

Ginny and Hermione both nod "It's what happens when secrets are kept between us!"

"Great I have no privacy" Harry sighs dramatically

"Of course not love, now come on, we have cleaning to start" Ginny says and starts to pull Harry out of bed.

* * *

Harry looked at the spray bottle in his right and, and then to the cloth in his left. He then looks up at Mrs Weasley who was ushering him and Ginny into the den.

"Erm…don't we have magic for this?" Harry asks

"Yes, but you lot are so bored, I think it would be better for you lot to do this the hard way"

"You make it sound like an punishment mum," Ginny moans

Mrs Weasley smiles "I'll be back in an hour to check on you, have fun"

Mrs Weasley leaves the room and Harry look at Ginny pleadingly "I hate cleaning" he groans "It's the only thing I ever did at the Dursleys!"

Ginny smiles sadly at Harry "We better start, I'll do this side, you do that side"

"Wow, bossy today Gin?"

"Oh, you know it Har!" Ginny smirks, and then moves the end of her side.

Harry sprays the cabinet in front of him, with the spray and then wipes it down with the cloth.

'Why the hell are we cleaning? The place is already clean!'

A noise in the direction of the doorway causes Harry to turn around

Upon seeing Sirius in the doorway Harry smiles

"Wanna help Siri?" Harry asks

Sirius leans on the doorframe; his face screws up in thought, then looks at Harry and says "Nop"

"Aww, come on!" Harry pleads

"Nop, sorry Har, but cleaning's not my thing"

"What is your thing then?" Harry asks cautiously

"Nothing you virgin ears should hear!" Sirius says, and Harry sticks his tongue out

"Harry, you're a virgin!" Ginny suddenly shrieks

Harry looks at Ginny with a 'duh' look

Ginny runs forward and pulls Harry into an tight embrace

"Oh God, and I thought I was the only one!"

Harry pulls back shocked "Ron's done the dirty deed?"

Ginny nods "Hermione too" she adds

"I knew bout Mione…but Ron!"

"Hard to believe, isn't it"

"Well there goes a weeks worth of erections" Harry says, face screwed up in displeasure

"Huh?" Ginny asks

Harry smirks painfully "Imagine your brother naked, and having sex"

Ginny pales and hits Harry "You just put a rather disturbing image in my head"

A cough draws their attentions towards the door

"Yes," Harry asks

"Nothing but. Do you mind keeping it down," Sirius says

Harry stands up straight and mock salutes Sirius, Sirius chuckles.

"I'll leave you two to it then, have fun"

Harry watches as Sirius leaves with a soft smile upon his lips

"You really love him, don't you?" Ginny asks curiously

"You bet" Harry says then throws his dirty cloth at Ginny, who shrieks then throws it back, missing Harry by inches.

* * *

**Hey all my readers,**

**keep those reviews coming...they make me feel so fuzzy and warm inside, they are the things i look forward too...**

**A note to all my ppl out there, i have always changed tense in my story, it's just my style**

**love,**

**magic-and-love**


	7. Love?

**Foxx666:** Yeah, he was so close, and so close in this chapter, and even closer in the next chapter...then maybe...not telling

**imakeeper:** i love sugary sweetness, now it gets stressful...wipes forehead, in attmpt to get ridd of sweat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all...but oh how i wish i did!

**A Little Lost, Finding.**

**Chapter 7**

**Love?**

****

* * *

Harry Potter sat at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place, thinking, thinking about the last month, and those 15 'dates' of his and Sirius's.

Harry had his head in his hands, eyes looking down.

A tear fell from his eye, and dropped to the table, leaving a small splash upon the wood.

It had been a month since Sirius and him had started going clubbing, Sirius had taken him everywhere Paris, Berlin, Sydney, Melbourne, Madrid, LA, Miami, most of the time Harry didn't know what country they where in. Harry had gotten to know Sirius a lot better than before, and now loved him more…

Harry had managed to keep Sirius's attention off guys for the first 8 clubbing times, but after that, they would get drinks and Sirius would disappear sometimes Harry saw him on dance floor, or in a snog fest.

But, what confused Harry was that Sirius over the past month was trying to tell him something, and Sirius would almost get to tell him, then someone would walk in, or Sirius would chicken out.

Harry was so confused, over the last week he had tried to figure it out, but he just couldn't get it, if he asked Sirius he would wave his hand in dismissal and say 'It doesn't matter anymore' then Sirius would walk away with a sad look on his face.

Harry sighed.

That night, a few hours ago him and Sirius left for a club in Finland, they got in, got drinks, Sirius disappeared, Harry went to look for him, Harry found him, sucking the face of a Blonde guy, Harry had enough and apparated straight to Grimmauld Place.

Another tear slid down Harry's face, and another, and another

The sound of the front door opening, caused Harry to lift his head off his hands

"Harry, HARRY, HARRY" A desperate voice called, panic evident in the voice.

"Oh, god, HARRY, please be here, I could never forgive myself, HARRY" the voice called again.

Harry watched as Sirius appeared in the kitchen doorway, the site of Harry making Sirius visibly relax.

Sirius rushed to Harry's side and pulled him into a hug "Harry how did you get back here?"

Harry's small voice answered "Apparated"

Sirius pulls back and cups Harry's face and for the first time notices the tears, Sirius lets go of Harry's face and sits beside him, then once again cups Harry's face in his hands, his thumb wiping away the tears on his cheeks.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Fear clouds Sirius eyes "Did someone…hurt you?"

Harry nods

Sirius face screws up in anger

"Who" he growls

Harry simply stares into Sirius's blue eyes, indicating a simple 'you'.

"Me?" Sirius asks in disbelief, Sirius swallows and drops his hands from Harry's face "How" he barely whispers

"Oh, Siri, I should have never agreed to go clubbing with you!"

"Why Har, why?" Sirius asks fearfully

Harry looks up at Sirius "Siri, how do you…feel about me?" he asks

Sirius eyes widen in surprise and he chocks "How…. i…feel…. about…you?" he stutters

Harry nods

"Truthfully?" Sirius asks and Harry gives him a look

"I…err…don't hate me…I…err…. haveacrushonyou" Sirius stumbles

Harry's face brightens up somewhat, but then turns to angry and stands forcefully

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SNOG OTHER PEOPLE!" Harry yells

Sirius blinks a few times, and looks at Harry "You like me?" he whispers then looks down to the ground "but…but…oh god, why didn't I figure it out?" Sirius muttered under his breath, then looks back up at Harry

"I 'snogged' them because I thought I had not chance in hell with you…"

"Why didn't you ask me how I felt about you, or at least why didn't you come up to me and snog me?" Harry whispers in a deadly calm voice.

"You like me?" Sirius asks Harry bewildered

Harry glares at Sirius, turns around and walks out of the kitchen yelling over his back "NO, I LOVE YOU!"

Sirius looks out the kitchen door and whispers to himself "love?" and a tear slowly falls down from his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, the sun pouring into his room awakened Harry. Harry blinked a few times after he put on his glasses "Sun?" he whispers and looks around, there was indeed a window opposite the bed "How, the?" Harry mutters confusingly.

* * *

Harry stumbled into the kitchen, hair messy, eyes sleepy, but he was at least dressed properly. Harry slumped into the seat next to Ron, who patted him on the arm.

"Bad Night?" he asks

Harry nods his head and lays his head on the table, groaning,

Harry raised his head as a cup of tea was pressed into his hands, Harry mumbled a "thanks" not really worrying about whom the person was. Said person sat next to him and whispered in his ear "We need to talk later". Harry turned his gaze to the other person and sighed, Sirius was the one who was sitting next to him; Harry just nodded, then brought the tea to his mouth and took a sip, and moaned in pleasure, and gave Sirius a grateful smile. Sirius smiled back softly.

Then Harry realized he was pissed at Sirius, very pissed

"Damn you" Harry muttered so only Sirius could hear him

"Huh?" Sirius asks fear in his voice

"Damn you" Harry repeated

Sirius sighed an "I'm sorry"

"Your not getting of the hook hat easily, sure I could forgive you in a heartbeat, but you have to prove yourself to me first"

"Okay, Har" Sirius whispers

Harry turned to Ron, asking him why he didn't tell his best friend he wasn't a virgin anymore, causing Ron to drop his food and squeak.

* * *

Harry walked into the den early in the afternoon with Sirius behind him, following Harry meekly. Harry gestured for Sirius to sit, which Sirius did, in the one-seater black leather chair, which Crookshanks was curled up in.

Harry stood in front of Sirius pacing slowly, he turned to Sirius and gave him a small nervous smile "Now we talk"

* * *

**Hey,**

**Hope you like**

**Sirius and Harry are almost there...almost**

**love,**

**magic-and-love**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. So Close

**Thanks to: gryffindorseeker452, Foxx666, imakeeper, ME**

**Love you all thaks for reviewing and inflating my ego, please keep it up, LUV YA.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Harry Potter, but it would be nice to snuggle up in bed with him, don't you think?

**Chapter 8**

**So Close**

* * *

Harry started pacing, Sirius watched his every move, Harry took six steps one way turned and took steps the other way repeating the process till without warning he turned sharply to face Sirius.

"Kiss me," He asked bluntly

Sirius shakes his head "no" he replied, followed by "We have to talk"

Harry doesn't look disappointed and smile brightly at Sirius "Good you passed my first test" Sirius smiles softly, a little bit of nervousness leaving him.

Harry starts pacing again, six steps to the left six steps to the right; Sirius decides that it doesn't suit Harry, at all.

"Harry" Sirius says and Harry stops and turns to look at Sirius quizily

"Stop pacing, sit down, take a breath" Sirius says

Harry smiles and sits on the lounge adjacent to Sirius's chair, Harry looks at Sirius, then does something unexpected to Sirius and takes his hand in his, squeezing gently.

"Okay, last night my anger reached new heights, I'm just glad I didn't say anything stupid, like I usually do when things get out of hand" Harry smiles "So this morning, I had time to think, nothing is your fault, I realised that maybe I should have told you I love you, I did leave enough hints, but I let myself be bothered by you kissing other people, when I should have realised…."

Harry was cut of when Sirius brought a finger to his lips, silencing him,

"Shhh" Sirius whispers, "You're blubbering "

Harry smiles and takes another deep breath

"Okay, I just wanted to say I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I'm madly in love with you"

Sirius smiles and looks deep into Harry's emerald pools, emotions flashing through them.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to witness my…" Sirius stops his face screwed up in thought

"Activities" Harry says helpfully, with a bit of a grimace

"Yeah…. activates" Sirius says smiling at Harry graciously.

Noticing that their hands are still clasped together, Sirius squeezes gently, earning him a soft smile from Harry "Any way I guess I'm sorry for this whole ordeal"

Sirius's heart falls when Harry's hand slips out of his and he stands.

Harry smiles at Sirius

"Don't be"

Harry moves forward, towards Sirius and sits on the arm of his chair and cups Sirius's face in his hands, lifting his face up so he is staring into pits of blue. Harry's thumb caresses Sirius soft cheeks.

"Siri" Harry begins and Sirius smiles at the nickname "don't be sorry about this whole ordeal, I learnt so many things about you in this past month, I got to be with you, spend time with you, and to me that was worth everything!"

Sirius's eyes shine with Happiness and he smiles brightly, eyes ghosting over Harry's. Harry stares down at Sirius, somehow Sirius's face is now inches away, Harry's eyes glaze over with lust and his eyes slowly travel down to Sirius's lips, which are parted slightly and moist. Harry runs the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip. Sirius gazes expectantly up at Harry.

A flash back of a dream comes back into Harry's mind:

Harry walked forward, towards Sirius who was leaning against the doorway his hair shone dark blue and fell around his face and neck, eyes glazed over with lust, and only wearing a pair of black boxers. Harry stood in front of Sirius and brought a hand to the man's neck, running his spare hand down the mans arm, causing Sirius to shudder with pleasure. Harry brought his lips to Sirius's, but stopped an inch from them.

_Harry waited for Sirius to close the gap_

_He waited…_

_And waited…._

_And waited…_

_Then Sirius leant forward, but before their lips could touch, Sirius apparated away with a small 'pop'_

Harry's face barely an inch from Sirius's, whispers huskily

"If I kiss you now, will you apparate away?"

Sirius chuckles deeply, and moves his head slowly forward, Harry moans in anticipation and Sirius moves a hand to the curve of Harry's neck.

Harry closes his eyes as Sirius's breath reaches his lips, tickling them and making them tingle in pleasure.

Sirius goes to close the gap completely between him and his Harry,

When the doors barge open and Ginny runs into the room, coming to a complete stop at the sight in front of her.

Harry groans loudly in displeasure and Sirius curses under his breathe.

Ginny curses herself.

"Shit, fuck, Sorry Har, bloody timing, sorry Sirius, damn, damn, I ruined your fist kiss, fuck"

Harry despite being miserable of his and Sirius's ruined kiss laughs gently at Ginny, who appears to be on the edge of hyperventilation.

"Gin, Hun, Shhh, don't worry about it, now what is wrong?" Harry asks quietly

Ginny turns to Sirius

'Dumbledore wants to see you, something about Hogwarts or something"

Sirius nods and removes his hand from Harry's neck and stands, he looks at Harry apologetically, then bends over and kisses Harry on the forehead, then moves his mouth near Harry's ear.

"Don't worry love, we'll get our kiss yet"

Sirius then leaves the room, sending fleeting looks back at Harry.

* * *

After a few moments of silence Ginny rushes over to Harry and hugs him tightly.

"Har, you got your man!"

"Yeah, I do, don't I?" Harry smiles, then looks at Ginny pointedly "Now I just have to kiss him!"

Ginny's face turns red with embarrassment and playfully hits Harry on the shoulder; a look of realization comes onto Ginny's face

"What?" Harry asks looking uncertainly at Ginny

Ginny smirks "Your birthdays next week"

Harry lays his head on Ginny's shoulder and groans.

* * *

**Hey,**

**So close, yet so far**

**Love ya's**

**Magic-and-love**


	9. Finally

**Foxx666: **Just for you, hope you likey

**gryffindorseeker452:** Maybe...maybe not

**imakeeper: **thank you, i try

**ME: **cool thankies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this, but I do own the plot, so there sticks out tongue

**A Little Lost, Finding**

**Chapter 9**

**Finally**

* * *

Sirius spotted Albus straight away as he entered the hallway from the den; Sirius walked over to Albus, who is talking to Tonks. 

"Albus, you wanted to see me?" Sirius asks as he nears the duo.

"Ah, yes, but we will continue this in the kitchen, Molly tells me that there is an awfully strong silence charm on the room, can't imagine why, she said some thing about Fred and George and extendable ears."

Sirius nods, an amused smile on his face, those extendable ears of Fred and George's were really wonderful, and he follows the Headmaster into the kitchen.

* * *

Once Sirius sits down, Albus begins to talk, his eyes twinkling madly. 

"Once again, young Sirius, like every year since Professor Quirell, I am once again having a hard time in finding a teacher for the defence post, shame really, and unless I can find one this week, the Minister has informed me that they will be supplying the teacher, and well, you know how they are…" Albus trails off suggestively

Sirius watches the Headmaster with curiosity and annoyance 'I was interrupted from kissing my Harry for a talk about school?'

"So, I have…."

Sirius stares at the old Headmaster

"Albus, just please get to the point, they way you moddy coddle around things sometimes!"

"Fine, I was wondering if you'd take the job?"

Sirius looks at Dumbledore in shock and horror "Me?" he squeaks

"Yes you, I believe you know enough on the subject, you have thought enough on the battlefield to gain experience, and not to mention…well you know, your also one of the top…"

Sirius cuts Dumbledore off with a dramatic sigh.

"Don't worry Albus, no need to flatter me, it be great to teach!" Sirius says waving a hand about "Not to mention it'd be great to get out of this house" Sirius mutters darkly, in after thought.

"Good, your rooms already has been set up"

Sirius raises an eyebrow "There is one more thing…."

Dumbledore glances at Sirius with mirth "and that one thing is?"

"We'd have to sign a student-teacher relationship form…."Sirius announced

Dumbledore's eyes begin to twinkle madly, a smile gracing his features.

"Aahh, so I take it you and Harry, or should I say you finally got your act together?"

Sirius looks at the Headmaster with an unreadable expression. "Er…yes?" he answers in caution.

"Well I must say I am quite glad, though a student-teacher relationship form has not been filed since…since I myself was a teacher!" Dumbledore exclaims " There is also no need to worry about it being rejected, the minister will have to approve Harry, being the boy-who-lived, though he does not now it he has gain significant political power, there is also the matter of the ministry doing anything in their power to get you back on their good side after we all wrongfully accused you of crimes." Here dumbledore looked sad

Sirius nods then after a moment:

"So you approve?"

"Of course my boy! It's absolutely splendid andyou both deserve love! Gender is just an obstacle in the way of love; any pure love shared between two like Harry and yourself should be celebrated!" Dumbledore bellowed

"Thanks, I should talk to Harry now, I'm not sure whether or not he knows about the student teacher relationship allowance, so I'll proberly have to explain it to him." Sirius stats

"Well I'll start the paperwork tonight" Dumbledore announces

Sirius nods again "Oh" Sirius says in sudden realisation "What are we doing for Harry's 16th? "

Dumbledore's eyes twinkle once more

"Whatever you want, take the boy out, get him to buy cloths, take him somewhere, he will be safe with you, then when you'll get back, we will just have a dinner with his closest, I doubt he want anything to extravagant this year."

"Mmm…" Sirius murmurs

"I'll leave you to it then Sirius, good day, tell young Harry I said hello" Dumbledore declared before sweeping out of the room in dumbledore like fashion.

* * *

After searching Grimmauld place for Harry, Sirius stood in front of the boy's bedroom door. Sirius reached up and knocked on the, instantly a cheerful voice replied. 

"Come in" was heard from within the room.

Sirius slowly opened the door to see Harry laying stomach down on his bed, Knee's bend, calves up in the sky and crossed, Harry was hoisted up on his elbows, chocolate in one hand, a large piece of parchment was resting centimetres in front of him, and Harry appeared to be looking at it intently.

"Hey Har" Sirius says as he walks into the room. Going straight for Harry's bed.

Harry looked up and smiled at Sirius, then gestured for Sirius to sit on the bed. Sirius awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed, and Harry looked at him weirdly.

"Lay down, you bloody idiot!"

Sirius smiles shyly and lies on his stomach mimicking Harry. Sirius looked at the parchment in front of Harry and immediately recognized it as the Marauders map.

"What you doing with that?" Sirius questions

"Well, while I was on my lonesome, it occurred to me in my train of thought, I have never tried to work this thing out of Hogwarts grounds before."

"Aahh, and does it?" Sirius inquires

Harry gives him another look, "Would I be looking at it if it didn't?"

Sirius lightly smacks Harry over the back of the head, Harry pouts at Sirius, and Sirius leans forward and presses a kiss to his cheek. A blush lightly spreads its way across Harry's face.

"So what Dumbledore want?" Harry asks as he pushes the map aside, showing Peeves who was currently being chased by Filch through the third floor.

"We'll talk about that later…" Sirius says then trails off

Harry blinks.

"Do you…that is have you heard of the 'Student-Teacher relationship' form?" Sirius asks Harry

"Yeah, Hermione told me, she thought it was so romantic (Harry rolls his eyes)"

"What do you know about it?" Sirius asked

"Oh, just that it enables a student and teacher to presume a relationship in the school, allowing it to be legal."

"Yeah, that would be the gitz of it, but the conditions are that the student live in the rooms of said teacher, their work be marked by the Headmaster, and the teacher is not allowed to give said student house points"

"Hang on, Siri, why are you telling me this?" Harry asks

Sirius rolls over onto his back and gazes up at Harry "Why? Because I'm you new defence professor, and I want you to sign the form with me, otherwise…" Sirius trails of suggestively.

Harry smiles in happiness "Really?" Harry asks

Sirius nods, well he tries to nod.

Before Sirius could register anything, Harry's lips are on his, soft and silky lips moving with his own, gentle and pleasurable first, then hard and lustful and finally soft and loveful before Harry pulled away, panting and his face adorably flushed.

Harry gazed intoSirius's eyes then,"finally" he murmured.

Sirius smiled sheepishly up at Harry and snaked a hand through Harry's mop of rich black hair

"I'll take that as a yes, and guess what no one interrupted us this time."

A Soft chuckle was heard from Harry, before he replaced his lips onto Sirius's.

* * *

Later that night around midnight, Sirius lay sleeping with Harry nestled up to him, head on his chest, arm slung over his waist, legs tangled up with his. One of Sirius's hands absentmindly stroked up and down Harry's back, causing Harry to nestle further into Sirius's embrace, satisfied smiles gracing both their faces.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**THEY FINALLY KISSED! WOO HOO  
**

**Love you all,**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Magic-and-love**


	10. Your Hair

**Thanks to: **darkmistwolf1991, riseofafallenangel, Arwen-Evenstar-Elf, lilsteves, gryfinndorseeker452, imakeeper and Me.

**Thank you for reviewing and for your almost everlasting stupport of my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, however I wish upon a little star…**

**A Little Lost, Finding**

**Chapter 10**

**Your Hair!**

* * *

Harry awoke on his birthday to find Sirius straddling him around his hips and smiling down at him with a goofy smile. Harry, who would not be properly awake for the next half hour, smiled lazily up at Sirius.

Harry blinked, then smiled up at Sirius again and watched him through downcast eyelids. He brought his hands to Sirius's thighs and crawled his fingers up and down them, slowly.

"Come on Har, get up, I'm taking you to Paris today!" Sirius exclaims excitedly

"Paris?" Harry mumbles, generally confused

"Yes, now get dressed, that green shirt over there (Sirius pointed to the shirt draped over a chair), and those leather pants I found in your trunk yesterday"

"Paris?" Harry repeats, still half asleep and unable to get over that fact.

Sirius climbs of Harry and leaned over to kiss him "Yes, Paris" he murmurs against Harry's lips

"Now, shower and dress!" Sirius orders

"Yes mum" Harry sighs as he starts to sit up

Sirius smacks him lightly over the head and leans down for another kiss.

Sirius pulls back up and walks out of the room, but before leaving turns back to Harry, who is halfway out of bed.

"Oh, and before I forget" Sirius begins

Harry looks up at Sirius "What?" he says

"Happy birthday!"

* * *

Harry walked, or more truthfully he clambered down the stairs, he was not wearing what Sirius had 'suggested' he wear, as Harry really couldn't remember what it was Sirius told him, just the word 'Paris' stuck in his mind. So Harry wore a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged his hips and a white long sleeved shirt with green and black graffiti all over it, the first two buttons undone and the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Harry's hair was styled in the usual 'just shagged look' and he had once again stolen Remus's contacts.

As Harry went to go into the kitchen, Hermione stepped out but stopped in her tracks once she saw Harry. Her eyes looked him over, up and down. A soft 'wow' escaped from her lips, a blush creeped across her face. Harry just looked at Hermione with amusement and confusion.

"Oh, my…. Harry you look yummy, eat-able, gorgeous, hot!" Hermione said in a slightly high-pitched voice.

Hermione words caused a growl and a rattle of chairs being moved. Seconds later an angry Remus and a calm Sirius appeared by her side, framed in the doorway of the kitchen. Remus growled at Harry which caused Harry to stare at the man in amusement, and Hermione grabbed the man's hand and squeezed tightly.

"Remmie, you have to agree he looks wonderful" Hermione coo's.

Remus lost the slightly feral look and looked Harry over.

"Well, I think he might turn me gay" Remus answers

"No he wont" Hermione stats matter-of-factly

This time it was Sirius's turn to growl; Sirius jumps in front of the two and pushes them back into the kitchen.

"Get your bloody eyes off him! He is mine!"

"Possessive" Harry mumbles

* * *

Once Sirius appeared back in the hallway, Harry began looking him over, starting from his head, immediately noticing something different. Harry let out a cry of outrage, escaping from his throat. 'Siri cut his hair'. Sure it was still hot, falling to his shoulders, layered around his face, but Harry loved what used to be his hair, the long ness of it, how it fell past his waist, it was utterly hot and now…now it reached his shoulders!

Harry gapped, his mouth continually opening and closing.

"Siri…you…you…hair!" Harry stutters

Sirius looks at Harry and smiles 'you like?" he asks as he spins slowly around showing Harry, it from every angle.

Harry looks at Sirius like he is insane, which is proberly to truth. "Your beautiful, gorgeous Hair!" Harry exclaims "Gone!"

Sirius face falls and looks at Harry sadly and heart broken

"So you hate it!" Sirius wailed

"No Siri, but your hair, it was so long, now it's _short_" Harry spat the last part

"You hate it" Sirius accused looking downcast

"No, Siri, but your hair, the way it was before is what attracted me to you in the first place"

"Fine!" Sirius mumbles "I'll get a hair growing potion tomorrow!" he yells

Harry flinches slightly.

Harry moves forward and fingers the soft strands of hair, his face thoughtful.

"Maybe, you could grow it 3 inches longer?" Harry pleads as he curls a strand of hair around his finger.

"So, you like it?" Sirius asks like a five year old talking to his mummy.

"Yes Siri, I, like, it, you look Hot" Harry says

Sirius grins at Harry and kisses him on the mouth, withdrawing he whispers "Good"

Harry looked at the rest of Sirius attire, he wore a black shirt, dark blue jeans and leather biker boots, and Harry absentmindly licked his lips.

"Yes, definitely hot!" Harry whispers huskily

Sirius smiled at Harry and took Harry's hand in his. Sirius eyes travelled down his body.

"That's not what I told you to wear!" he exclaimed

Harry smiles up at Sirius and kisses him

"Shhh," he whispers as he snakes an arm around Sirius waist

* * *

**Hey you all**

**I can't believe Sirius cut his hair, stupid Sirius!**

**Anyway please review**

**Love,**

**Magic-and-love**


	11. Faithful of You

Okay im so disappointed in you all, no reviews, i think im going to cry now! okay just kinding but please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with this story, well except the plot

**A Little Lost, Finding Chapter 11**

**Faithful of You**

**A/N: I try to aim for 1000 words a chapter, that way it's not too short or too long.**

Harry appeared first in the tiny narrow alleyway, the only source of light coming from the entrance, and even then it only cast a small light in the alleyway. Harry looked around; the alleyway seemed to be in-between two stone buildings.

Sirius appeared beside Harry seconds later, Sirius smiled at Harry reassuringly and entwined his hand in Harry's. Harry smiled back and went to walk out of the dark alleyway, but Sirius pulled him back. Harry turned around and looked at Sirius in question. Sirius looked nervous about something and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I…uh…want to give you something first." Sirius announced

"Huh?" Harry asked

"For your birthday" Sirius explained

Harry looked at Sirius in confusion and said "I thought this…" referring to the day at Paris.

Sirius shuffled his feet and Harry could feel the more Sirius prolonged whatever he wanted to do, the more nervous he was going to become.

"Well technically it is, but this is something personal"

Sirius put a hand into his pocket and withdrew a small velvet black box, Sirius looked nervously at Harry.

Harry coughed and looked at the box "Siri" he starts to say, then shakes his head "You aren't proposing are you?" Harry asks a little more than nervously.

Sirius smiled at Harry "Nah." Then he smiled mischievously "Not yet, anyway, but that's beside the point"

Harry gaps at Sirius for a second then he returns his gaze back to the small black box in Sirius's left hand.

"So…" Harry says and points down to the box

"Aahh, yes" Sirius begins

"This" Sirius says as he opens, revealing a plain silver ring glistening on the black velvet in which it lay "This ring, is a faithful ring, it is magically tied to the person who gave it to you, it allows the wearer to know whether the person who gave it to them has or is unfaithful to them."

Harry looks at Sirius in question, still not completely understanding.

Sirius sighs and runs a hand through his hair

"Harry, I brought this for you, because I want you to know I am pledging my loyalty to you, in everything. You will be able to tell whether I am unfaithful to you. Harry this ring is a symbol of my feelings towards you and everything you mean to me.

Harry looks from Sirius to the ring.

"Siri?" Harry whispers

Sirius looks at Harry in uncertainly

Harry steps forward and plucks the ring from the box, takes Sirius free hand and places the ring in it, Sirius looks at Harry in confusement.

"Aren't you going to put it on me?" Harry asks sweetly

"Yeah" Sirius says as he lifts Harry's hand up and slides the ring down Harry's wedding finger

Harry holds his hand up in the beam of light and stares at the ring in wonder. Harry looks at Sirius and kisses him on the mouth, but moving back before Sirius gets the chance to deepen it.

"I love you, my Siri" Harry breathed

"That's good" Sirius says and drags Harry out of the alley way and into the sunlit street. The street was crowded with people in outrageous fashion; Sirius turned his head to look at Harry and gave him a small kiss on the cheek

"Now, lets go"

PAGE BREAK

Sirius gazed at his Harry, who was craning his neck in every direction possible. Sirius smiled at Harry and tightened his grip on harry's hand. Harry looked up at Sirius and kissed him on the cheek.

"So Har, What do you want to do?" Sirius asks Harry

Harry shrugs

"This is fine" Harry decided

Sirius laughed deeply "Okay, but what do you want to do after this?" Sirius asks

Harry thought for a second "Well, shopping would be great, we are in the fashion capital" Harry said as he swept his hand over-dramatically.

"Alright, my Har, if its clothes shopping you want, its clothes shopping you get!"

"I didn't exactly say clothes shopping Siri!" Harry laughed

"Whatever" Sirius joked

"Could we get something to eat?" Harry asked starved "Someone didn't let me have breakfast" he accused

Sirius smiled at Harry and pulled him closer, and wrapped the hand that was holding Harry's hand, around his waist.

"Yeah, I'm starved"

PAGE BREAK

Sirius walked into Grimmauld place later that night, with Harry trailing behind him. Sirius kicked off his boots and placed his, or should he say Harry's bags that he was forced to carry against the wall. Sirius turned around and took the bags Harry was holding and placed them against the other ones on the wall. Sirius turned back around and kissed Harry briefly on the lips and placed both of Harry's hands in his.

"Come, my love" Sirius whispered huskily

Harry blushed slightly and Sirius kissed him on the nose.

PAGE BREAK

**Hey all,**

**Hope you liked this chapter, I think it's one of my shortest, I know they were in Paris and I totally cut out the whole Paris thing, I had this huge romantic scene in my head but when I went to put pen to paper I kept getting stuck, so I did the chapter as it was.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Love,**

**Magic-and-love**


	12. UNtitled

**Thanks to:**

imakeeper, Gryffindorseeker452, Yukkienoloyeless, riseofanfallenangel.

Thanks for reviewing, please continuing my adoring fans

**Disclaimer**: I do not own HP, but oh how I wish I did!

A Little Lost, Finding Chapter 12

**Untitled**

* * *

Harry and Sirius literally fell through Sirius's bedroom door, in the middle of their make out session. Harry landed on top of Sirius and let out a soft moan before his lips where attacked by Sirius's. Harry straddled Sirius's lap and pinned the man's arms above his head. Harry smiled down at Sirius and leant down to kiss Sirius but at the last moment Harry moved his mouth and bit Sirius softly on the ear. Sirius let a moan escape from his mouth and he arched up with desire.

Harry smirked and licked his way down Sirius's neck, Harry bit down on the nape of Sirius's neck, causing the man to howl. Harry suddenly jumped off Sirius and stood a few metres away from him.

Sirius propped himself up on his elbows and pouted at Harry. Harry smiled and motioned for Sirius to come to him.

Sirius didn't need telling twice and he was immediately standing, he walked up to Harry and pulled him into a fiery kiss. Harry moaned and ran his hands up Sirius's arms. Sirius guided Harry slowly to the bed; Harry's hands slowly rubbed their way down Sirius chest and latched themselves onto the hem of his shirt and Harry tugged upwards.

Sirius lifted his arms above his head and swayed his hips a little.

Harry tugged the shirt over Sirius's head and tossed it to some part of the room. Harry swapped places with Sirius and pushed him up against the bed. Sirius fell back on the bed and as soon as his back hit the soft mattress he pulled Harry down for a kiss.

Sirius traced Harry's chest with his hands and slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, Sirius brought his mouth to Harry's neck and sucked, a low moan escaping from Harry.

Harry kissed down Sirius neck and trailed his lips on Sirius's skin till he reached his prize. Harry kissed a dusky nipple, nipping it playfully, lapping at it to soothe the sting. He repeated the treatment on the other one causing Sirius to moan and arch up. Harry moved on to tenderly kiss the many scars that littered Sirius' chest. Sirius clutched at the sheets, mewling and moaning with need. Harry lapped a path down to Sirius' navel, tugging at hair, nipping at skin. He plunged his tongue into Sirius' navel making the older man gasp and arch of the bed.

Sirius pulled Harry back up and kissed him feverously, Sirius rolled over and pushed Harry onto the mattress

Sirius bought his mouth down the final centimetres and savagely crushed their lips together. Harry's tongue probed at Sirius's mouth, and Sirius let him in, slipping his own tongue in as well. The two tongues battled each other for dominance, until, surprisingly, Sirius let Harry gain the upper hand. Harry began to slowly probe the man's mouth, tasting every nook and cranny he could find.

Sirius moved a hand down Harry's hard chest, his fingers trailing leisurely down till they reached the button on Harry's jeans.

Harry felt the button on his jeans being fiddled with.

"Siri?" Harry whispers

Sirius's hand stops and the man looked up at him through lustful eyes

"Yeah" Sirius answers

"Umm…"

Sirius looks worriedly up at Harry "What is it Har?"

Harry bites his lip and sends Sirius an apologetic look.

"You don't mind if we don't go any further tonight?" Harry asks meekly

Sirius smiles up at Harry and kisses him softly

"When ever your ready Har" Sirius whispers and kisses him reassuringly

Sirius lay down beside Harry. Harry curled up to him, His head in the nook of Sirius's neck, arm draped over Sirius's chest, his fingers lazily tracing over Sirius's skin.

Sirius kissed Harry's forehead and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist.

PAGE BREAK

Harry looked around; everything was pitch black, the only evidence of light was the light seeping in through the cracks above him. Harry stood still; he could hear and feel people running around him, he could almost hear the panic emitting from the bodies around him. Suddenly a body smashed into Harry, sending him to the soft muddy ground and causing his glasses to fly off his face. Harry moaned and pushed off the ground, he blindly searched for his glasses; hands roaming the ground below and around him. Harry yelled in frustration, his scar was beginning to throb violently; he closed his eyes and pounding the ground underneath him with his fists.

Harry's scar abruptly stopped pounding against his skull and Harry opened his eyes in confusion; the muddy ground had turned into stone. Harry blinked several times trying to clear up his blurry vision and looked around the room, as far as he could tell it was just a large chamber with statues and candles placed everywhere, at the end of the room, was what looked like a throne set upon a high platform.

A tall person appeared in front of Harry, and Harry took a step back from the person, said person handed him an object, and Harry immediately recognized the cool metal as his glasses, he placed them on his face and watched as his vision became clear. Harry looked up at the person who was now sitting in the throne; Harry gulped as he saw the long black diamond snake curl itself up the side of the chair.

"Voldemort" Harry hissed.

Voldemort nodded "Potter" he greeted

Harry looked down 'This feels so real, but it can't be…can it?'

"Oh, trust me Harry Potter, this dream is very real"

Harry snapped his head up in Voldemort's direction, who was absentmindly stoking Nagini

"So, .why the hell am I here?" Harry snapped

Voldemort grinned and he stood from his chair and swept across the room to Harry, one of his fingers sliding down Harry's cheek, Harry shuddered at the contact and stared defiantly at Voldemort

"I was bored." Voldemort answered simply.

"You were bored!" Harry repeated in disbelief

Voldemort nodded then started to circle Harry slowly.

Harry watched Voldemort thinking 'something is so wrong with this!"

"And why did you choose me to share a dream with!" Harry nearly screamed

"It was so much easier to choose you, as you know we already share a bond through that wonderful scar of yours" Voldemort said as he walked back to his throne.

Harry shook his head "That's what Dumbledore says"

Voldemort violently turned around his face in rage

"NEVER! EVER SAY DUMBLEDORE IN MY PRESENCE!" he yelled

Harry flinched and his eyes widen in fear, as Voldemort shot is wand out in Harry's direction.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled.

Harry's breathe caught in his thought, as he watched helplessly as the light came toward him.

* * *

Harry woke in a fright, his body had broken out in a sweat and felt clammy, his breathing was laboured and his scar pricked uncomfortably. Harry untangled himself from Sirius's arms; which were wrapped tightly around his waist and rushed to the bathroom.

Harry turned on the tap and repeatedly splashed his face with the cold water, he grabbed the edges of the sink tightly and looked at himself in the mirror; his scar a bright red. Harry's eyes drifted over the mirror scanning each part of his face, and thinking.

'That felt real, so real, too real to be a dream! Voldemort said it wasn't a dream, but how could it not be just a dream? And Voldemort looked so much different"

Harry gasped

'He looked like he was 17 again, but it also appears like his maturity has shrunk back to a 17 year old boy, it has it's advantages, but how? Or most importantly why?'

Harry groaned and leant his forehead against the mirror, his breathing fogging up the mirror. He turned around and went back to the bed, slipt in beside Sirius and held onto his beloved, unable to fall asleep again.

**Hey all,**

**The dream in this chapter is mainly because I was running out of ideas, but the dream has now opened up possible future chapters, like in the next chapter Harry barges into the order meeting (Pulling down the wards surrounding the room as well) and demands answers about Voldemort. It might be hard for me to update because I have four more stories going, but I am pretty sure I am going to drop my In My Heart one, I'll pick it up next hols or something!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**Love,**

**Magic-and-love**


	13. Drama Queen

**Thanks to: sami1010220, Angelus McCauley, skimmie, russianchikk,Yukkienoloveless, riseofanfallenangel, imakeeper.**

**Myownlilfantac: Wow, way to inflate my female ego! Thanks for thinking that it was one of the best Sirius/Harry! **

**yukifunfan1234: WOW, im glad that you found my story interesting!Please continue reading!**

**Arwen-Evenstar-Elf: Yes well the whole barge in the order meeting isn't going to happen...but well...just read****

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own anything...and sometimes it brings me down...well not really

**A Little Lost**

**Chapter 13**

**Drama Queen**

* * *

Harry watched as Sirius awoke the next morning, first his hands came over his head, back twisting as he stretched, a few pops sounding as his back cracked, he then sighed in content, brought a hand to his chest then draped one over Harry's chest. Harry laughed softly and parted Sirius's hair out of his face.

"Morning Siri" he greeted tiredly

"Mmm"

Harry shook his head humorously then proceeded to climb out of bed.

"Where you going?" Sirius asked

"Shower" Harry answered as he grabbed a pair of Sirius leather pants "I'm borrowing your leather pants"

"I thought we were going to snuggle?" Sirius moaned

"Snuggle? I'm afraid not," Harry answered

"Please?" Sirius pleaded

"Sorry, but the answer is still no"

"Well, can I at least join you for a shower?"

"Sure, I'll at least allow you that"

"You are so kind"

"I know" Harry sighed, " The things I do for you"

"Can we snuggle tomorrow morning?" Sirius asked hopefully

"No" Harry said as he entered the bathroom

"Harrrrrrrrrrry" Sirius whined as he followed Harry into the shower

* * *

Harry was peeved, he wanted to barge into the order's meeting and rant and rave about Voldemort's younger appearance, he wanted to cause a nice big scene, vent out all his frustrations. HE WANTED TO BE A BLOODY DRAMA QUEEN. But, no, Dumbledore had to, he just had to invite him to join the order meeting as soon as he walked into Grimmauld Place that morning and ruin all his bloody fun, he couldn't bloody well scream and yell about why he is always the last to know EVERYTHING, when he was invited!

Harry pouted, he was listening to what was being said, it was all very well and interesting, talk of plans of converting werewolf's, vampires and giants to the light side. A very short report from Snape, containing…. nothing important, besides a few new recruits and the fact that their hadn't been a death eater meeting in a week, Harry almost snorted, he knew their had been a meeting, he had a vision of one a couple days ago, Snape was just not invited.

"So Harry, what do you think?" Dumbledore asked him

"About which part?" Harry asked

"Well you have dreams and visions about Voldemort, fill us in"

"Okay" Harry drummed his fingers on the table " I know for certain that there was a death eater meeting on Tuesday around midnight, and I think he had one before yesterday when he decided to visit me, so…" Harry turned to Snape and smirked "It appears that you have fallen out of favour"

"Impossible" Snape snarled

"Is It?" Harry asked innocently " How long has it been since he asked you, his head potions master, to brew him a potion"

Snape gulped and glanced nervously at Dumbledore, who nodded his head slowly

"Did you even know he has reverted back to his 17 year old self?"

Snape paled, and most of the order gasped, Dumbledore just knitted his eyebrows.

"What do you mean Harry?" he asked

"I mean, that Voldemort is now 17 again, though he seems to be lacking his usual…evilness"

"I would have been informed of this!" Snape snarled

"You think, maybe Voldemort suspects you of being the spy?"

Snape seemed to go a sickly green colour

"Harry what do you mean by, Voldemort visited you?" Remus asked

"Um…he has opened up a new…. playing field in the link between us, I think he can move our subconscious's, while we are asleep, so that we can interact."

"That is certainly…interesting if not disturbing, can you tell me about the dream?"

"Well it started off with me in a dark place, with a lot of people running around, I was tripped and when I looked back up I was in a room, that looked a lot like the death eaters meeting room, Voldemort's chair at the back and candles everywhere, then Voldemort appeared and so did Nagini, then Voldemort talked to me about crap, all I ended up learning was that the only reason he contacted me was because he was bored and that he is his 17 year old self"

"Well, we will wrap up here today, I have to research this new revelation, Severus I suggest you try and contact your most trusted to find out anything, report to me in an hour, Remus I'd appreciate it if you contact some small werewolf colonies in Australia, and Nymphadora if you could bring me the names of know vampires from your office I would be grateful."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" A curious voice asked from behind Harry; who was sitting in the library wrapped in a blanket, Crookshanks at his feet and a book on his lap.

Harry looked up from the book, to the person standing in the doorway, half hidden in the shadows of Grimmauld Place. Harry new that the person was referring to his 'dreams' with Voldemort

"I've never told anyone before" Harry answered before turning back to his book.

"Oh" The figure walked over and sat on the opposite side of the sofa.

Harry looked up at the person and raised an eyebrow

"Sirius we've going out, and you chose to site on the very opposite side of the lounge"

Sirius chuckled a little and smiled charmly at Harry. "Do you want me to move closer?"

"Maybe…. maybe not" Harry teased

"Well maybe I don't want to cuddle up to you anymore" Sirius said crossing his arms and turning his head away from Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and closed his book and stood "Okay then, suits me" he said as he walked out of the room in a cheerful voice.

"Harrrrrrrrrrry" Sirius whined as he stood to catch up with Harry

* * *

Harry settled into bed, a Sirius free bed and sighed as the warmth from the fleece blankets surrounded him, 'heaven' he thought. He took of his glasses and placed them on the beside table then curled up in the blankets.

Harry was very close to the land of sleep when the yelling started downstairs, loud yelling, screeches in fact. Harry moaned and placed a pillow over his ears, but that did not droned out the noise. Harry sighed and slowly made his way out of the comfortable warmth.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**i just want to thank you again fro reading, reviewing and your continued support!**

**Love,**

**magic-and-love**


	14. The Offer

**Arwen-Evenstar-Elf:** k you very much for saying that I rock!

**Big E 3 I LOVE NASCAR, skimmie, imakeeper, riseofanfallenangel, Myownlitfantac.**

**Anglus Mccauley**: I have a feeling that Sirius will get his cuddles soon

**Grffindorseeker452**: Hopefully this chapter is longer, but if not ill try and do a longer one next time! I think I can make Sirius act like a little boy, he kinds does in this chapter and it took me so long to update because I have just recently moved and I didn't have the internet or my computer available!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don not own anything

**Chapter 14**

**The Offer**

**

* * *

**

Harry drowsily moved down the stairs, the stairs creaking lightly with every shift in Harry's weight. His body complaining with every move he made; legs and arms heavy with sleep. The few torches lining the wall flickered softly though they gave a shortage of light.

The yelling, now clearly heard was coming directly from the kitchen, though Harry was too tired to decipher the words, and that the fact was the yelling was starting to hurt his ears. Harry briefly wondered why no one else was woken by the noise, but dismissed it, not wanting his brain to actually wake up because he knew I that happened he would not be able to get back to sleep. Harry yawned as he tip-toed into the kitchen.

Harry blinked, and then blinked again.

One thing that was plausible was the fact that it was Snape and Sirius yelling at each other, but Harry was rather confused to why anyone would be awake at this hour, true Harry had only just got into bed when the yelling started but for half the night he was half asleep.

The thing that wasn't plausible was that Sirius and Snape, from Harry's angle appeared to be…kissing. Harry shook his head, blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes till he saw blinking lights He opened his eyes then moved into the kitchen further.

With this new angle Harry was glad to see that Sirius and Snape were in fact not kissing (Which the thought made Harry sick top his stomach), They were standing rather close, but they were glaring at each other with the deepest hatred and had their wands pointed sharply against the others neck.

Harry noted that they appeared totally oblivious to his appearance and kept yelling at each other.

"You're a damn idiot black" Snape spat his black onyx eyes drilling into the others

"Snivellers what the hell do you have against Harry?"

"I have nothing against Mr Potter, the problem lays with you black, making the boy's decisions for him!"

Sirius glares at Snape

"I will not have my Harry…"

"It is not for you to decide!" Snape drawled "It is Potter's decision and his alone!"

"I will not have him alone with you for a fraction of a second!"

"For gods sake black, It it for his health!"

"You just want to get inside his head again!"

Snape rolls his eyes and goes to open his mouth

"Ummm" Harry speaks up, Sirius and Snape turn sharply to look at him "Why are you arguing about me?"

Snape withdraws his wand from it's postilion on Sirius's neck and fully turns towards Harry.

"Potter I have come to offer you assistance in getting rid of this new development between you and the Dark Lord."

Harry gapped at Snape, who gave him an impatient look

"Okay…but there is no way I am doing occumolency with you again!"

"You can either agree or disagree to participate "

"Err…What did you have in mind?"

"I would prefer to speak with you in private" Snapes eyes swerve to Sirius.

"He will not!" Sirius says sternly, not allowing Harry to answer for himself, slightly pissing Harry off.

"Siri, go to bed, for once I want to listen to Snape"

Sirius looks at Harry dejectedly, hurt in his eyes.

"Fine" He mutters, turns back to Snape and glares at him, sending him a silent message.

Snape smirks back at him

"Don't worry mutt, I wont hurt him"

Sirius growled as he storms out of the room.

* * *

Harry watched Sirius leave the room then turned back to Snape, who gave him no time in speaking. 

"Now that we are alone, Dumbledore and I have been researching extensively about your new linkage with the Dark Lord, but we have found nothing useful. I have been doing my own independent research into muggle forms of meditations, which as you should know is less dangerous then wizard forms of mediation, Hopefully in time it will improve your concentration and your awareness of your dreams, and maybe in time help you put yourself in control of your dreams and how you interact with them."

Harry stared at Snape in shock and confusion

"If you choose to participate, we will meet every Thursday and Sunday in my office, and hopefully it will lead to occumlety, which you failed last year, though it was expected."

Harry continued to stare at Snape, he was confused, Snape was being...civil. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind 'what gave the greasy git the idea that he would do anything privately with hi after last year?' But Harry knew that it would help him concentrate.

"Potter I don't have forever" Drawled Snape, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry sighed

"I guess I can try" He answered

"Good, we meet every Thursday and Tuesday once school begins." Snape looked around the room then locked eyes with Harry "I'll let you get back to your mutt Mr Potter."

"Professor…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks"

Snape nods his head, turns around and flares out of the room; cloak billowing behind him and head held high. Harry stares after him, amusement on his face.

* * *

Harry climbed back up the staircase, he really wanted to go to bed but now his body was fully awake, maybe he would just read or finish that that potions essay that had been looming over his head. Harry went to open his door, but Sirius's closed door caught his eye. A slight guilty feeling rose up in Harry's chest. Harry let go of the door knob and walked slowly towards Sirius's door. He slowly opened the door and was greeted by a pitch black room, his eyes swerved to the window, the heavy maroon drapes closed around it. Harry walked past Sirius stilled figure sleeping peacefully on the bed to the window and opened the drapes, thought the room if it could, became darker. Harry gazed out the window and saw that the sky was a blanket of black, no stars, no moon. Harry sighed and walked over to Sirius's bed; he crawled onto it and sat beside Sirius. 

Harry traced his fingers over Sirius's skin, from his forehead along the curve of his neck and to his collarbone. Harry shifted on the bed so he was laying on his side; he brought a hand to Sirius's hair and played with the strands absentmindly while he stared at Sirius, mapping his features with his eyes. Harry was quite glad that the physical signs of Azkaban had left the man.

"I love you" Harry whispered as he continued to stroke strands of Sirius's hair.

Sirius opens his eyes and squints till he sees the shape of Harry, he smiles and searches blindly for Harry's free hand and holds it tightly. Sirius tilts his head and presses his lips softly to Harry's.

"You're 16 yet you know how I'm feeling and what exactly to do about it"

Harry smiles and kisses Sirius on his forehead "Let's sleep" he whispers and in doing so lays against Sirius, his head snuggled against the curve of his neck.

Sirius smiled into Harry's hair and encircled an arm around his Harry's waist.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning from a most arousing dream to feather light kisses being placed on his neck, jaw and cheeks. His morning erection was throbbing painfully for release. Harry opened his eyes, while purring he stretched out, and then sat up, leaning on his elbows. Sirius smiled at him and lazily trailed a hand down Harry's chest. 

"Sounds like you were having a rather nice dream, and I must say I am really jealous of the person who gave you that erection though"

"Then you are jealous of yourself then" Harry yawned

"Really" Sirius replied huskily as a hand swept down to Harry's groin.

Harry gasped at the contact and stilled

"Can I?" Sirius asked, trailing a finger across the waistband of Harry's boxers. "Nothing more than a head job, I promise"

Harry nodded and Sirius smiled. In one quick motion Sirius had Harry's pants around his ankles.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this more than you are!" Sirius whispered before resting in-between Harry's legs.

Harry smirked and gazed up at Sirius "I doubt"

* * *

"What are you doing Siri?" Harry asked as he entered the study. 

Sirius smiled as he looked up from a mountain of paper and books.

"I'm just going over my class plans; after all we only have one week left!"

Harry sighed "When are we going to Diagon Alley, when are we getting our OWL's?"

"I think your OWL's arrive tonight, and tomorrow we are going to Diagon Alley"

"Well at least when we go back to school I can sleep with you!"

"Oh, and that reminds me, you still have signed the student teacher relationship form"

"I haven't?" Harry asked

"No, and you better do it today"

"Where are the papers?"

Sirius pointed to the coffee table, and Harry ran to the table picked up a quill then went to sign his name but paused

"Siri, is there a way to terminate if we run into problems?"

Sirius surveys Harry carefully "Yes" He answered shortly

Harry smiled and signed the papers. Once his signature dried the ink disappeared, signalling that the form was being filed and accepted at the Ministry.

Harry walked over to Sirius's desk and sat on the corner, peering down at Sirius's work

"Do you mind?" Asked an annoyed Sirius

"Nop" Harry answered and continued to watch Sirius

"Of course you don't, but I am trying to work"

"I won't bother you; I just want to watch you"

* * *

Harry watched Sirius get back to work, watched him read, write and correct things for a good ten minutes before he got bored. Harry hopped of the table leant over and kissed Sirius on the cheek. 

'I love you Siri, but you're boring!"

Suddenly Harry found himself on Sirius's lap with arms surrounding his waist holding tightly; not allowing Harry to escape.

"I am not boring!"

"At the moment you are" Harry answered

Sirius pouted and Harry leant forward and kissed him.

* * *

Hey all, I hope it's a bit longer than usual it took me ages to think of what I was going to write for this chapter, but I have a few idea for the next ones. 

Have any of you readers wondered why only Harry says "I love you" and not Sirius?

* * *

Love, 

Magic-and-love


	15. Love ME!

All my thanks to: Phoenix Chaotic, russianchikk, Yukkienloveless, skimmie, Figalo, lilsteves, imakeeper, DMHPluv,...and an even bigger thanks to; tishu, riseofanfallenangel,

gryffindorseeker452: A little bit of Angst just for you! and you might just be right about the whole love situation with Sirius!

No.1 DragonSlayer, Arwen-Evenstar-Elf and Yukifunfan1234 who as always write the most wonderful reviews!

Keep them coming folks.

Thanks to my wonderful BETA; samerA Jay who will be betaing all my stories! congrats on her!

* * *

**A Little Lost**

**Chapter 15**

You don't love me!

* * *

Harry sat at the kitchen table of Grimmauld Place, Hermione and Ginny, on either side of him, were whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Hermione's left arm was wrapped around his waist and his head was resting on Ginny's shoulder. Ron Weasley sat across from them with his head bowed and a hand fiddling with a loose strand on his Weasley jumper. Three unopened letters lay on the table, each one address to a one of the trio – OWL results, Hermione had pondered. But at the moment they lay forgotten as the group tried to comfort Harry – the group did not yet know the reason of his misery.

"Harry mate," Ron piped up, lifting his head to stare at his friend "Is it something to do with Sirius?"

At this Harry buried his face even more so into Ginny's shoulder.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed, "Tell us."

"Please?" Ginny asked, raising her hand and softly gliding her hands threw Harry's hair.

Harry groaned slightly and shifted "Dun wanna."

Hermione let out an annoyed sigh "Harry!" she complained "tell us now!"

Harry lifted his head slightly do he could peer at Hermione.

"He doesn't love me" Harry whispered

"What?" Ron asked leaning forward in his chair

"He doesn't love me"

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look "Did he tell you this?" she asked

Harry shook his head

"Then how do you know if he loves you or not?"

"He hasn't said it, and I tell him all the time, he usually just shrugs it off."

Ron sighed "Harry, mate, just because he hasn't said it doesn't mean he doesn't love you!"

"Harry, you have only been dating for a month, you really can't expect him to say 'I love you' after a month…." Ginny whispered into Harry's ear, loud enough for the others to hear

"I guess" Harry softly agreed.

"Can we open our OWL results now?" Ron asked, grabbing his and staring at it in intrigue.

"Have some bloody compassion, Ronald!"

"What?" Ron asked innocently, and threw Harry's letter to him.

"C'mon mate, open the letter, bet you a knut you beat me at everything."

Harry looked up and made a grab for his letter. He stared at it intensely before ripping it open and scanning over the letter.

"Look at that" Ron mumbled, "got more OWLs then Fred and George put together" Ron looked up at Hermione "What you get 'Mione?"

Hermione looked up at Ron "EE in Transfiguration and Defence, O in everything else"

"Oh My Goodness, you nerd!"

"Shut up, Ronald!"

Ron smiled and turned to Harry. "What you get?"

"Mmm….O in Defence, EE in Transfiguration, Herbology and Potions, Charms, A in Astronomy, and history of magic….P in Divination…but we all knew that was going to happen-"

"Told you that you were going to beat me!" Ron cut in.

"It wasn't that hard."

Ron laughed, "Right, I seem to remember you cramming at the last second!"

Harry smiled at Ron.

Ron looked at Hermione, "See Hermione, I can make him happy, he doesn't need all that emotional crap…he's not that lost…yet."

"HEY!" Harry shouted

* * *

Harry looked up as Sirius and Remus entered the kitchen, and he quickly replaced his joyous face with one of mild disappointment, he gave the others in the room a look to silence them and nudged his head in Sirius direction, a wicked smile on his face.

Remus scanned the group with curiosity; he rested his eyes on Hermione and gave her a small secret smile before he walked over to the counter to boil the kettle. Sirius looked at Harry, before eying the off-white envelope in his hand. He quirked an eyebrow before joining Remus at the kettle.

"Siri" Harry asked, trying hard to add nervousness into his tone

"Yes Harry" Sirius answered after he turned to face Harry

"What OWL results are you accepting?"

Sirius quirked his eyebrow "Exceeds Expectations and above, why?"

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry finally realising what Harry was doing, and both tried their hardest not to smile. Harry, however, masked a smile with a cough, glanced up at Sirius while worrying his lip.

Sirius looks cautiously at Harry as he began to shift uncomfortable in his seat "Harry?" Harry glanced up at Sirius with sad eyes "Are you trying to tell me you got below Exceeds Expectations?" he whispered in disappointment

Remus turned around from stirring his and Sirius coffee to stare at Harry, Remus knew that something was up, he after all had taught Harry in defence two years ago, and back then Harry was the top of his class. Remus swivelled his gaze to Hermione, who gave him a sly smile and mouthed 'prank', relief washed over him and smiled at Harry.

"Kinda" Harry answered Sirius

"You have got to be kidding Harry" Sirius groans and seems to deflate

"No kidding" Harry glumly replies, bowing his head so to hide his smile from Sirius

Sirius groans and looks at Remus for help, who smiles softly and takes a sip of his tea.

"But you're…." Sirius begins, but immediately knows has said the wrong thing and looks away

Harry snaps his head up and glares at his boyfriend "I'm what?" he asks venom lining his tone.

"What were you going to say?" Harry yelled

Everyone around them shift uncomfortably and Remus slowly edged out of the room.

"Nothing" Sirius squeaked as he tried to follow Remus out of the room

"Fuck off Sirius, you were going to say but 'your Harry potter'!"

Sirius shakes his head rapidly in denial "No"

Harry stood and shot a hurt look at Sirius before muttering "you don't love me and you only think of me as Harry Potter, well fuck you Sirius Black!"

* * *

Hey all my wonderful readers!

hope you like this latest installment of A Little Lost!

Review please...my writers ego depends on it

Love

magic-and-love

come and join the dark side! We have COOKIES!


	16. Godson or BF?

****

**As usuall thanxs to my everloving reviewers:**

**Yukkienoloveless, Jess.ShaMak,**

**Yakifunfan1234:** Yes, there are so many questions...but i will tell you that sirius does like harry, or does he...does harry really love Sirius and this was all just a dare? only i and God know.

**Myownlilfanfic, No.1 DragonSlayer, Phoenix Choatica,**

**Tishu:** So you wish to join the dark side? okay here have your cookie now go and torture some apples...angst whore, now that is ery different!

**Arwen-Evenstar-Elf**: Well, we know Harry...he is the overreacting type! omg i love it wen you say i rock...makes my ego nflate and i get this stupid smile on my face!

**lilsteves, Intergalatic smart-ass, DMHPluv, riseofanfallenangel, tallical, Lady Tenebre, imakeeper, rosemount419.**

**News Upsetter:** Well i tend to think im evil... thanxs bout the hermione and remmie thing...i felt the same way, need more than one odd pairing.

**Disclaimer:** I only wished I owned it…sigh

**Chapter 16**

**Godson or BF**

* * *

"What the hell was that about Harry?" Sirius asked as he follwed Harry, into his bedroom seconds after his boyfriend had rushed into the room.

Harry looked up at Sirius from his position on the bed. "Nothing" Harry answered; before looking down at the brown quilt underneath him.

"It was Something!"Sirius yells in anger and confusement; making Harry flinch slightly.

Harry looked up at Sirius and shifted positions on the bed, drawing his legs up and circling them with his arms. "Don't worry about it Sirius, everything was just blown out of proportion and i opened my mouth and the wrong thing came out"

"DON"T give me that CRAP!" Sirius half yelled. His throat dry and his hands cleancing into fists

"Just leave it Sirius!" Harry said "I was thinking then saying what i didn't want heard"

"What did you mean when you said i don't love you?" Sirius asked, his heart suddenly speeding up.

Harry stared pointedly at Sirius "Well you don't, do you?"

Sirius looks at Harry helplessy, his hands uncleanching and shoulders sagging

"Sirius...its alright"

"Don't tell ME ITS FUCKING ALRIGHT" Sirius bellowed and Harry slightly shifted back "_You_ can't possible know! _Your _Just a _child_!"

Harry stared at Sirius in shock, he blinked once in suprise before whispering "I'm meant to be your boyfriend and not someone that you can fucking talk down to!"

"You are my godson, I can talk down to you all I want!"

"So I'm your godson before your boyfriend?" Harry stares at Sirius as he remains silent "Then I shouldn't have signed that form then"

Sirius blinks "What"

"You heard me"

"You…you regret…"Sirius chokes, surprised and shocked, his heart beat stopping for a fraction of a second before beating furiously inside his chest.

"If you aren't going to treat me as an adult, as _your_ equal, then there is nothing between us!"

"Harry…"

"You can go now Sirius" Harry spat venomously, purposly staring at the carpet.

"Harry…"

Harry ignores him

Sirius sighs

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"The door is over there Sirius" pointing towards the old wooden door and stares in the direction of Sirius, but his eyes focused on the wall behind him.

"Harry…"

Harry ignores him and reaches for the quidditch book lying on the end of the bed, flips open the cover and stares at the page in hatred

"Harry, please…it's just"

Harry snaps his head up "Just what?"

"This is so hard?"

"What is?"

"This?" Sirius says, gesturing between him and Harry

Harry peers at Sirius from behind his glasses "Relationships that are meant to be, aren't meant to be hard" Harry stats; a knowledge he gained from Hermione over the past year.

Sirius stares at Harry in confusement and Harry sighs

"Why do you think it was so easy for Hermione and Remus to get together, they are meant to be; have you seen how they touch? They are soft and gentle and show their love for each other!"

"I think we're meant to be" Sirius whispers, unheard by Harry

"I know im not making it hard...I'm fine with everything even if you don't love me…" Harry looks down at the floor then stares back up at Sirius "So why are you making everything hard when it could be easy?"

"I don't make it hard"

"Yes you do Siri"inwardly Sirius smiles, the use of his nick name warming his heart and telling him all is not lost.

Screws face up in concentration and thought, thinking about his past relationships, but coming up empty handed

"How?"

"Well take today as example"

Sirius stares blankly at Harry, Harry sighs in furstration; pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We are fighting over a little tantrum I had over my insecurities I went to finish the argument because I was over it, but you kept going, and sometimes you act…"Harry stops

"Like what?" Sirius asks curious

"Like…you act like an...Well like a spoiled child when things don't go your way"

"I do not!" Sirius denies

"With matters concerning me you do!"

"I didn't through a tantrum when you said you weren't ready for…"

Harry interrupts, pounces off the bed and stands directly infront of Sirius, face red and gesturing violently at Sirius.

"Fuck you, don't you dare turn that against me!"

"Im not, I'm just saying!"

"Your hopeless" Harry mutters

"Not completely" Sirius whispers glancing at Harry slyly

Harry looks at Sirius, his face hard and cold "Get out of my room, come back when you decide weather i'm your godson or your boyfriend!"

* * *

"Remmie"

"Yes, Mione?"

"Sirius is going to cop it big this time isn't he?"

"Unfortunately yes, Sirius tends to say things before he thinks, or more true fully in these situations he says the wrong things."

"We will just be lucky if they are still together after this fight

The first fight is always the worst though"

"I agree, remember ours?"

Hermione laughs

"We had that at the end of 3rd year, I wasn't exactly looking at you in a romantic way"

"Yes but remember!"

"I remember exactly, you were angry because you remebered that i howled and you came running towards where i was...I was trying to save Harry's life you know"

Remus stares at Hermione, but doesn't say anything. After a few moments of silence Hermione looked at Remus

"You weren't thinking of me romantically back then were you?" Hermione asked

"NO, i am not a pervert"

"I am only two years older" Hermione stated, an impishing grin on her face

"That's two years, you've grown up since then" Remus stated "I didn't take you for the half empty glass type"

Hermione hits Remus lightly, saying "I'm not, im an optimist!" before kissing him lightly.

* * *

Yeah...i know its short...sue me, actually i take that back dont sue me cause all i have are cookies to give to the dark side...but maybe that was your plan all along! your planning to steal all my cookies, well you wont get them so there sticks toung out

anway...please review for a free hug( this only applies to people with yellow and green hair)

magic-and-love


	17. dance dance I

**A Wonderful thanks to:** jka1, Phoenix Chaotica, Yaeko, Yukkienoloveless, rosemont419, imakeeer, Arwen-Evenstar-Elf, gryffindorseeker452, peeny4apadfoot.

**tishu**: If you really want to die your hair yellow and green(GO THE AUSTRALIAN COLOURS!AUSSIES RULES!)i'm sure it will look freaky...cough cough i mean wonderful

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I still don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe…BUT I SWEAR THAT ONE DAY I WILL OWN SIRIUS BLACK!

**A Little Lost**

**Chapter 17**

**Dance Dance Part I**

**A/N: KNow i no that this chapter is really short, but it is more of as intro for the next chapter and i didnt want it included in the next chapter...enjoy.**

* * *

It was late morning and everyone, that is everyone expect for Harry was down in the kitchen stuffing their faces with an late breakfast before Remus, Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny departed for Diagon Alley to buy the years schools supplies. Meanwhile, Harry lay dressed only in his boxes upstairs on his bed in the room he shared with Ron. 

Harry stared blankly up at the ceiling, truth be told, he was scared shitless, scared shitless that Sirius was going to choose to not be his boyfriend after the fight last night. He was starting to regret ever telling Sirius to decide whether or not he was his godson or boyfriend. Harry sighed and rolled off the bed. He walked over to the closet and rummaged through the draws for the days attire, he pull out a black wife beater, dark blue jeans and a white dress shirt, then walked out the room and towards the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

Once dressed Harry sat next to his Hogwarts trunk and shifted through the contents, noting whether or not he need this or that, He also noted that he wanted to get contacts. A knock on the door caused Harry to look up. 

"Yeah?" He called out

The doorknob turned and creaked open, and a mop of red hair appeared, the person looked around the room and his eyes rested on Harry and he smiled.

"Come on Harry, time to get going"

"Okay Ronnikens" Harry replied and he stood up from his sitting spot, grabbing his wand from the dresser, he placed it in his trouser pocket. Harry then picked up his Grignotts key as he exited the room.

* * *

As Harry entered the kitchen where most of the household was gathered around the fireplace, his eyes directly fell on Sirius, whom Harry thought looked totally eatable in his black attire. Harry blinked and realised that Sirius was staring straight at him. Harry sent Sirius a glare before moving over the Ginny and Hermione who were about to depart to Diagon Alley via the fireplace.

* * *

Harry watched as Ron zoomed away in the fireplace, he was now left alone in the Kitchen with Sirius beside him. Suddenly Harry felt very awkward and didn't know whether to say something to Sirius or grab a handful of floor powder and leave for Diagon Alley. Being Harry he chose to make his way to the Floo powder. But a warm hand wrapped around his lower arm caused him to turn around and look at Sirius, who looked like he had something important to say. 

"What do you want?" Harry asked as he yanked his arm away

Sirius sent him a pleading looked and seemed to lose all of his courage, he looked away and muttered "Er…nothing."

"Good" Harry stated and turned back around and marched to the pot holding the Floo powder, he grabbed a large handful of the green powder and threw it violently into the fire, just as he took one step into the fire a hand once again grabbed his lower arm. Harry sighed in frustration and slowly turned around. He noted briefly that it was him this time making the relationship hard, but he didn't care.

"Yes?" He asked Sirius impatiently

Sirius swallowed

"I'm sorry" He apologized

Harry raised an eyebrow "You have been saying that a lot lately, haven't you?" Harry acknowledged innocently

Sirius stared at Harry

"So…" Harry lengthened "decided what I am to you yet?"

Sirius continued to stare

"I see" Harry noted, tears brimming in his eyes, Sirius moved forward to comfort him but Harry side stepped him and yelled Diagon Alley into the fireplace and was whisked away.

* * *

**Hey all,**

**Hope you like this miniature chapter…the real chapter should come out on Monday afternoon.**

**Thanxs to samer A for betaing my stories and giving me lots of wonderful (and helpful feedback)**

Magic-and-love 


	18. dance dance II

**Gryfinndorseeker452: Omg when you mentioned that Sirius should apologise in a song i was kinda buffled...because i just got this chapter back off my beta, SamerA, and well it has music and dancing in it! I hope this chapter is long enough to satisfy your needs...oh and about Dragon Christmas Fun...im lost, so if you want give me some words, sentences and objects to put in the chapter, ill try to write another chapter :)**

**Fluffysmarts: You dislike me? just because i left a cliffie? how mean! kiding kiding. continue to review plz.  
**

**Phoniex Chaotica: You just asked the simpliest question in the universe, why do men have to be so difficult...well the answer as i said before is quite simple, my dear phoiniex Chaotica it is because they are men, and men by defination are stupid! (I think my BF would kill me if i called him stupid)**

**ArwenEvenstarElf: So has monday come fast enough for you?...no i thank you for provideing me with the ego that tempted my imagination to write the l;ast and this chapter...i love cliffies they leave you wanting more, and well i love evil things in general (Dont tell my mummy!).**

**News upsetter: It is quite easy to get confused, i myself woke up this morning wondering where i was(I was dreaming about the HP world again...i might need a theropist, and can you believe i was actually dreaming about the next chapter of A Little Lost?) Anyway, Sirius didnt decide last chapter weather or not Harry was his godson or boyfrien...when Harry asked him if he had made his mind up, he simple stared and harry got upset because Sirius didn't answer...so yeah**

**And thanks to: russianchik, rosemont419, jka1, utahtoken, ShaMak, riseofanfallenangel, lilsteves and imakeeper.  
**

**AND continue to review :) :) :)  
**

**Disclaimer:** OH how I wish I owned the Harry Potter universe... but sadly I do not...but maybe one day I can buy Sirius Black from J K Rowling and I can call him my own 'sigh'.

**A Little Lost**

**Chapter 17**

**Dance Dance Part I**

**And a round of applause goes to **SamerA Jay, for doing a wonderful job of BETAing this and all of my chapters...

* * *

Harry walked down the ancient street that was Diagon Alley. The street was filled with people and the sound of an upbeat salsa could be heard over the hassle and bustle. Harry looked behind him and spotted Sirius, his eyes narrowed and a low growl released from his throat. A pull on his shirt caused him to look to the front, only to find Ginny pulling him to the source of the music. A violist, drums, trumpet and an instrument that look oddly like a saxophone except that it had an extra horn was set up on a stage. Harry made out the name 'la sinistra' stamped on one of the drums.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled over the noise

Ginny stopped and turned around, smiling brightly up at Harry. "What?"

"Why are you pulling me towards the music?"

Ginny laughed, her brown eyes dazzling with excitement as she continued to pull Harry towards the music. Once they reached the space cleared for dancing, Ginny turned to face Harry and gestured for Harry to hold her. Harry sighed, knowing that he had already lost the battle, and placed a hand on her waist and entwined his right hand with her left hand. Ginny smiled up at him.

"Now dance Potter!" Ginny commanded with a smile.

Harry laughed and stepped forward, slowly gliding Ginny around the other people. Harry took another step forward and twirled Ginny around, her long red hair fanning around her, Harry pulled her back towards him and started to waltz her around the square. Ginny squealed as Harry suddenly picked her up, twirled and set her back on the ground. Harry laughed at Ginny, seeing the sun making her skin glow. Harry let go of Ginny's left hand and guided it up to his neck, then firmly placed his hand on her hip. As they continued to dance, Harry looked up at the crowd around them. Hermione and Remus were dancing near them. Hermione glanced at him and smiled, just as Remus twirled her around. Harry laughed and did a basic salsa step; Ginny smirking at him and began to move her hips wildly. Harry smirked back at her in mirth and began to move in experienced salsa steps, which caught Ginny off guard. She gave him a puzzled look as she did her best to keep up. Harry glanced over her shoulder and spied Sirius, watching him dance with Ginny. Sirius' arms were crossed, his eyes narrow and green with envy, with a scowl upon his face. Harry smirked and lowered his hands to Ginny's hips to pull her closer so there was skin-to-skin contact. He then wrapped a arm around Ginny's lower back and guided the movement of her hips. A bright flash blinded Harry from the right, and he immediately looked in the direction of the flash and groaned.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter…OVER HERE! Mr. Potter!"

Harry tensed and turned to face the man in the crowd who was yelling for his attention. He spotted a mid forties, with brown hair and a moustache that Harry wanted to yank of his face. The hair was that busy, and it made Harry twitch inside, the man was in muggle attire, a grey tweed suit, parchment and a quill floating in front of him as he pushed through the crowd to get to Harry. Harry looked behind the man to his companion, a similar man who held a camera at the ready, a large globe on top of the camera. Harry sighed and took a step forward.

"Yes?" Harry answered

"My name is Gary Gall, I work for the Daily Prophet and I was wondering if I might have a word?"

Harry gave the man a small, weak and annoyed smile, and nodded.

"So, Mr. Potter, how have your holidays been so far?" the reporter asked

Harry shrugged, "Great I guess….not as boring as last years. " Harry glanced uneasily at the quill and paper, but then thanked god it was unlike Rita Skeeters.

The reporter gave a smile. "Is it true that you have been attending clubs, these holidays, with the recently freed….Mr. Sirius Black?"

Harry threw a side glance at Sirius whom was standing beside Remus and Hermione. Sirius looked up from the ground to Harry, who then gave him a glare, and Sirius side stepped behind Remus.

"It is.…true." Harry replied bitterly.

The reporter beamed at him, obviously glad about his answer. "Do you enjoy clubbing?"

Harry laughed, "Who doesn't?" he answered.

" Would you mind, giving our readers the first glance into the subjects that you are taking this year, at Hogwarts?"

"Well, I'm taking Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy…just the usual."

"Any future career plans?"

" Maybe an Auror….or Quidditch, I haven't really decided just yet."

Suddenly, the camera took another photo and Harry ended up in a state of momentarily blindness.

"So…." the reporter started, "How long have you been dating Ms. Weasley?"

Harry choked in shock "What!"

The reporter appeared annoyed at this "How long.…"

"I got what you meant! I'm not dating Ginny!" Harry was furious.

The reporter looked downhearted.

"Mind telling us who you are dating then?" the reporter asked, perking up.

"Who said I was dating anyone!" Harry spat in anger.

"That ring on your left hand for one..." The reporter smirked.

Harry looked down at his left hand and noticed the silver band on his wedding finger, gleaming slightly in the light. Harry brought his hand up and smiled at the thought of the meaning behind the ring. He glanced at Sirius, who was staring back. Harry's eyes narrowed and sent Sirius a silent message 'It's now or never. You must decide whether im your boyfriend or godson.' Sirius got the message that Harry sent him, and he swallowed hard.

"So, I'll ask you again….whom are you dating Mr. Potter?" the reporter pushed.

Harry inhaled a breath and was determined not to look in Sirius's direction. But an arm wrapping around his waist protectively caused him to look up, and he found himself staring into the deep blue eyes of Sirius Black. He almost cried in happiness.

"I'm Mr. Potters 'boyfriend,'" Sirius growled at the man.

The reporter appeared beyond shocked and had to blink half a dozen times, while his quill scribbled furiously.

"Really?" the reporter asked looking at Harry for confirmation. Harry nodded….and the quill once again scribbled furiously.

Harry glanced up at Sirius, who stared down at him in nervousness, Harry smiled and whispered, "Kiss me" which Sirius obediently obeyed. Harry barely registered the flash of the camera going off and various people stopping to stare.

Harry drew back from Sirius' embrace and turned to the reporter.

"Now, if you'll excuse us Mr. Gall, we have some shopping to continue." and without waiting for an reply, he entwined his hand with Sirius' and pulled him away from the media, and towards Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

Well...

All's well ends well, not that this is the end of the story. And I would like to thank each and every one of you for not suing me; it was much appreciated, the Dark Sides is very happy that they got to keep their supply of cookies, as Arwen-Evenstar-Elf said, 'Evil needs candy to.'

Thank you for reading and please review

magic-and-love


	19. dance dance III

**thanks once again to all my readers who took the time to review as i greatly appreciate it!**

**Fei-sama: You know that one sided voldie/Harry thing is a good idea, ill put it in the next chapter!**

**tenchiko, myownlilfanfic, Phoenix Chaotica, Emerald-prongs-fan, rosemont419, imakeeper, jka1.**

**Ashes of stars: Well im glad my story induces all those emotions! personally i roll my eyes when i read my story, as i read each chapter that many times i find everything cliche.**

**gryfinndorseeker452:Yes Sirius did get his act together again didn't he? So what do you think about a one sided voldie/Harry? And should Draco be evil or good..but what about if harry finds himself wondering if draco would be a good kiser, and a good shag?**

**Arwen-Evenstar-Elf: i know you hate waiting for the next chapter and i know that this chapter is like 2 weeks late, but dun blame me, blame the evil teachers who make me do homework and assignments! i havent even decided how hogwarts life is going to be like? got any ideas, all are welcome**

**Disclaimer: It aint mine…and I wish that it was, oh how I wish!**

**A Little Lost**

**Chapter 19**

**Dance Dance Part III**

* * *

Harry walked into Flourish and Blotts, clasping tightly to Sirius' hand and smiling happily. He pushed past the crowd at the front of the store and wove himself and Sirius through the store to the less crowed back area of the store. Harry turned around abruptly and pressed his lips to Sirius's brutally. He pushed Sirius up against one of the walls surrounding them and moved his hands to each rest on each side of Sirius's hips and then slowly, he pryed his tongue into Sirius's mouth and searched for the flavour he had dearly missed the day before. Harry pulled back after a bit and nestled into Sirius' neck, a low purr emitting from his throat.

Sirius laughed and moved a hand to the small of Harry's back and held him close; warmth radiating around him.

"Harry?" Sirius murmured.

"Yeah?" Harry purred as he breathed in Sirius' scent.

"I'm sorry"

"Mmm" Harry murmured against his throat.

"No Harry…. listen to me!"

Harry leaned back and looked at Sirius. "Okay." he answered

Sirius smiled softly at him.

"I'm sorry Harry, you mean everything to me, it's just that for the past 16 or so years, I have been your godfather" Sirius stoped talking and looked thoughtful. "Well minus the years I spent in Azkaban, that's around four years I've been your godfather-a parental figure…. and now…. well, now I'm the love of your life, and I'm having serious, deep, feelings about you that I'm sure Lily and James would cut my head off for…." Sirius trailed off.

Harry smiled at Sirius and pressed his lips softly to the older mans' as he continued to ramble.

"Your rambling…. how about you get straight to the pointm so I can ravish you some more?"

Sirius groaned, as Harry's hand slid down his chest till it dangerously swept close by his groin. "As much as I like the sound of that, there is the little problem of us being in a public places."

"I don't mind." Harry muttered before he attached his mouth to Sirius's neck and started to suck.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh," Sirius moaned "Harry, you already have had once miniature press conference today, I don't want you caught with your pants off."

"I'd bet that sell lots of copies." Harry laughed as he started to unbutton Sirius shirt. Sirius lifted his hands and covered Harry's with his own.

"No Harry, we can do this when we get home…. I do not want you in a public predicament."

"No?" Harry repeated.

"No." Sirius firmly repeated.

Harry sighed, "Oh well." and started to button up Sirius' shirt and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you." he whispered.

"So im guessing you're not an exhibitionist then?" Harry asked Sirius.

Sirius coughed and looked at Harry, "Yes I am , I just don't think it would be nice for your arse to been seen on the front page of the 'Daily Prophet', while I give you a blow job."

"Aahh, but it would be worth it 'cause, you'd be the one giving me a blow job!"

Sirius smirked, "So you like my blow jobs then?"

Harry smiled, "Sadly, your just going to have to wait for that answer. I'm not at liberty to discuss it."

"I order you to tell me that answer right now!" Sirius demanded in a deep voice.

"Unless you want me to get hard Siri, stop talking like that."

Sirius looked suddenly, surprised "BD and SM?"

Harry gave him a coy smile, "Can I pleassssse ravish you now?"

"No"

Harry pouted and looked up at Sirius with puppy dog eyes.

"But, I promise that you can ravish me when we get back to Grimmauld Place."

"Really?"

"I said I promise, didn't I?"

Harry smiled and kissed Sirius on the nose, "So you were saying, before I got preoccupied with your yummy body?"

"Er…yes right, I was saying, 'For the last couple of years I have been telling you what to do and you have been doing it without fail, not even questioning me once.'"

Harry looks at Sirius uncertainly and pulled on the hem of his shirt.

"Just keep it down to a minium" Harry grabed both of Sirius' hands and held them softly in his own, he chewed on his lip and looked up at Sirius through his eyelashes. "But I am your equal, right?"

Sirius nodded and brought Harry's left hand in-between them, and kissed the finger that held their faithful ring "Of course."

Harry sighed and pulled Sirius with himm as he walked to the front of the store. "I believe you must help me gather my books."

"You believe so, do you?"

* * *

"You're not paying for my books Sirius!" Harry complained.

"Sure I am."Sirius replied blatantly.

Harry glareed up at Sirius.

"Siri." he commanded silently, whinning a bit.

"Yes?"

"You are…." but a finger on his lips silenced him.

The shop assistant looked at them in amusement as Harry pushed Sirius out of the que.

"That was mean!" Sirius pouted later as they exited Flourish and Blotts. Harry rolled his eyes and followed the group in front of them into another store, making sure that he was always holding a part of Sirius…. afraid to let go.

Harry knew he had lost the battle as soon as Sirius had turned to him with those damn cute puppy dog eyes and then combined them with the pout; the combination in itself was deadly. The feeling of guilt was starting to spread through his body as Sirius continued and increased the strength of the pout. Sirius started to whimper like the pathetic dog that he is.

"Stop it Sirius!" Harry pleaded.

"Stop what Harry?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Stop pouting and whining and STOP giving me those damn puppy dog eyes!"

"Harry, I don't know what you are talking about!"

Harry gave up.

"Fine! You can bloody well pay for my stuff! Here, have my Grignotts key while I'm at it!"

Sirius smiled brightly at Harry, "I told you that you would come through in the end."

"Who wouldn't, when you were looking at me like I had killed your favourite puppy dog?"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No your not!"

"Sure I am!"

* * *

"What would you do, if I said I haven't fully forgiven you yet?"

"That I deserve it, and I didn't expect you to fully forgive me anyway."

"So, do you think you're fully forgiven?"

Sirius turned to stare at Harry and raised an eyebrow, "Am I?"

"Why don't you just answer the question, how you think you should?"

"I would like to think I am, but, I probably have some grovelling to do."

Harry looked up at Sirius "I was going to say I fully forgive you, but, then you brought up the grovelling part, and I think I like the sound of that."

Sirius warily glanced at Harry, "What do you mean?"

"When we get back to Grimmauld Place, prepare to grovel at my feet."

"Umm…okay."

"Good dog!" Harry praised and patted Sirius on the head, as he sent him a charming smile.

Sirius smirked back.

* * *

"Omg, Ginny!"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I just heard Harry talking to Sirius, and Harry totally confused him. Now he thinks he has to grovel at Harry's feet!"

"Oh, poor Sirius."

"Not really, I think Harry meant it in an entirely sexual way."

"Ron, somehow I don't think so. Harry told me this morning he will only have sex with Sirius, when if, and ONLY IF, Sirius says he loves him, and means it!"

"Oh god, Harry's turning into a sentimental girl! I'm losing my best mate!"

Ginny hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Stop overreacting MR-I-slept-with-a-Hufflepuff…. shameful, Ron, shameful!"

"Hey!" Ron yelled, his cheeks burning a bright red.

**

* * *

**

**Well now that you have read the latest installment of A little Lost, it is now that time for reviews, so review away ppl! PUH-LEASE**

**love**

**magic-and-love**


	20. Grovel At My Feet

* * *

**  
Vanilla Slash, CrazyScissors, Yuklkienloveless, Hailmurdoc, devinnetjuh, Bonnie Black, TanyaPotter, HPaloic, tishu, yaeko, Anifaras, imakeeper, gryffindorseeker452, rosemont419, skimmie, riseofanfallenangel, No.1 DragonSlayer, Fei-sama, FluffySmarts and last but not least jka1.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: ** sigh we all know how this works...i own nothing but my imagination... (and i'm pretty sure i own that!)

**A Little Lost**

**Chapter 20**

**Grovel At My Feet!**

**

* * *

**

A special thanks to my BETA, **SamerA**, who ven though she was very busy, took time to edit my chapters, so you, the readers can read them :)**  
**

* * *

Harry looked around and wanted to scream. For the second time this week, he found himself with the younger, less evil, and more immature Voldemort. In saying this, Harry was starting to think the Voldemort was becoming a joke, or that who ever brewed this particular potion stuffed up. Harry scanned the dark stone room, and walked over to Voldemort's throne, sat down and waited for the Grand Evil Master to show up. Harry scanned the room once more from the seat. It really was no different the other time he visited this place; dark with candlelight and quite cold. Harry scolded himself; he just had to go to bed only in his boxers, didn't he? Goosebumps were starting to appear on his legs and arms, Harry ran his hands up and down his arms hoping for a tiny bit of warmth. 

"You look ravishing in those boxers." A husky voice whispered from his left.

Harry jumped up from the seat in a rush and turned around to face Voldemort. Harry did a double take as he got a good look at the Evil One, Voldie was dressed in leather pants, tight leather pants, that clung to the right places and Harry couldn't help his eyes from drifting down from the waist line, down his legs. 'They look better on him then…' Harry didn't allow himself to finish that train of thought and looked up at Voldemort with slight disgust.

"So why am I here tonight? Don't even say that you're bored!"

A smug smirk appeared on Voldemort's lips, eyes glistening as they travelled over Harry's body. Harry suddenly felt his body burn, and became painfully aware of his nakedness. Voldemort stepped towards Harry and ran a hand down Harry's arm, causing the hairs to stick up slightly. A shiver passed through Harry's back. He took a step back and glanced confused at Voldemort. Voldemort sighed and sat himself down on his throne. Harry glanced at Voldemort again, then proceeded to walk around the room, passing the softly flickering candles.

"What?" Harry asked when the eyes following him started to cause him to become even more uncomfortable.

Voldemort sighed again, "I will have you, one way or the other."

Harry looked at Voldemort in disgust, who laughed slightly and then waved his hand in an elaborate manner.

Harry woke up and jumped out of bed straight away, waking Sirius up in the process. Harry didn't bother to glance at Sirius and rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Sirius glanced groggily at Harry's hurriedly retreating form, and slowly got out of bed. But, the process ended him up tangled in the sheets. Sirius grunted and freed himself instantly, then padded over to the bathroom. He leaned against the door and heard the faint sound of running water. Sirius brought a hand to the bathroom handle and went to open the door, but found himself with a locked door. He called out to Harry and the water stopped running. Silence followed. Sirius called out once more. The door opened and Harry stepped out of the bathroom looking a bit on the pale side.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

Harry smiled, "Just a nightmare."

"You look a bit pale." Sirius commented in concern.

Harry gave Sirius a soft smile and kissed him on the lips in reassurance; "I'm fine, trust me, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm sure," He answered.

"I…." Harry looked up and stared at Sirius, rushes of hope filling his heart.

"You what?" Harry asked, silently praying to every single god.

"I…. I care about you…. a lot"

Harry winced, he was so sure Sirius was going to say 'I love you'.

"I know," Harry sighed as he turned around and trudged back to bed, with disappointment.

Sirius watched Harry, curiously as he followed him to the bed, it almost seemed like he was disappointed in something. Sirius crawled into the bed and drew the sheets up to his chest; he turned and was surprised to find Harry's back to him. Sirius narrowed his eyes and wondered what was up. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. He faintly felt a head rest on his shoulder and a arm drape across his waist, and heard the faint muttering of 'I love you' .

Harry opened his eyes once he was sure Sirius was asleep. He stared at the wall and thought 'Where is my normal life?' Sighing, he trailed a hand up Sirius' chest and wrapped a hand around the side of his neck. Sirius shifted in his sleep and instinctively moved his right hand to Harry's arm on his chest and gave a squeeze.

* * *

**Hey everyone, **

**Sorry this chapter is short, i think the next one is longer...i think im too lazy to check. **

**PLEASE REVIEW for your chance to WIN a FREE rain drop...100 pure rain **

**lol**

**magic-and-love **

**

* * *

**

**POLL:**

**Should Harry and Draco become friends? Yes/No, Or is that too cliche?**

**

* * *

**


	21. TOOT TOOT

OMG...I'm so sorry i totally forgot that i have this chapter done!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, does not belong to me...They/him solely belongs to JK Rowling and when will warner bros. GET IT in their head that HARRY POTTER HAS GREEN EYES! that really pisses me off!

**A Little Lost,**

** What Chapter are we up to? I think its 20...if not ill change it later!**

For some reason page breaks arent working...wierd

THANK YOU so much, my BETA, SamerA, for correcting all my mistakes!

Harry followed Ron and Hermione as they trudged down the narrow hall of the Hogwarts Express. Harry peered into each compartment as they passed. As they passed one of the last compartments in the 3rd Carriage, a thick Irish accent caught his attention.

'Seamus', Harry immediately thought. He peered into the compartment and found the Irish charmer chatting with Neville and Dean. Harry looked at the group, then called to Hermione and Ron, "Hey guys," they turned around to look at Harry with curiosity, "I'll be here, I'll meet up with you later!"

Ron nodded and motioned for Hermione to keep following. She gave one last look at Harry, before waving and continuing down the aisle.

"Harry, you sexy kitten!" Seamus exclaimed as Harry walked into the compartment.

"Seamus," Harry greeted as he lifted his trunk into the rack.

"When did you turn into a sexy beast?" Seamus asked, eyes glued firmly to Harry's arse.

Harry shrugged and sat beside Neville, "Don't get any ideas Seamus, I have a boyfriend."

He pouted, "I know, I saw the picture…. never took you for a older guy, guy." Dean elbowed Seamus in the ribs then grinned at Harry.

"I have to admit it Harry, you know how to choose them."

"HEY!" Seamus whined, "Dean, you're only allowed to perve on me... not Harry's boyfriend!"

Dean rolled and his eyes, "Shut up, lover boy."

Harry looked between Dean and Seamus; "Okay…. So what's between you two?" Harry inquired.

"Well you see Harry…." Seamus started, but was cut off when Dean placed a hand over his mouth.

"He wants me to be his fuck buddy, and I refuse."

Harry grinned, "Poor Seamus."

Seamus scowled and glared at the wall. Harry looked at Dean and just shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly, Seamus grinned and turned to Harry, "Can I join in for a threesome?"

Harry looked bewildered for a second. Finally, he replied, "Sorry but no. I haven't even…." But Harry was cut off as the door opened and Sirius' head poked through

"Hey babe," he directed at Harry, "Want to join me in my compartment?'

Harry nodded, "Sure love," he answered as he stood.

"See you later, guys!" Harry said over his shoulder, as he left the compartment.

"Don't forget what I said!" Seamus shouted.

"What was Seamus talking about?" Sirius asked.

Harry felt his face burn red, "Er…. he wanted to know when the threesome is"

Sirius turned to Harry, "No way, your mine and no one else's!"

Harry stared at Sirius, "Possessive" he muttered.

"I heard that..." Sirius growled.

Harry smiled, "No need to worry, I'm yours and no one else's"

"And I'm yours," Sirius replied, firmly squeezing Harry's arse.

Sirius led Harry down the corridors into the last carriage of the train, into the compartment on the right. Sirius roughly sat down and yanked Harry onto his lap.

"So, What do you want," Harry asked.

Sirius frowned and held onto Harry tighter, bringing a hand to his hips.

"A little loving."

"A little loving, eh?"

"Yep," Sirius answered and leaned over to kiss Harry. Harry pulled back.

"And what if I don't want to give you a little loving?"

Sirius pouted. Harry laughed at him, "Oh, you overgrown dog, give me a kiss."

Sirius smiled and gave him a soft, sweet kiss. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and buried his head into his lover's neck.

"I love you so much, Sirius," Harry whispered into his neck.

"I know my pet."

Harry looked up at Sirius with tears in his eyes, one tear streaking down his cheek

"Why don't you love me," He sobbed, "that's all that I want!"

Sirius brought a hand up to Harry's cheek and kissed away the tears that plummeted down his face.

"Harry, once I know for sure that I love you, you will be the first to know, I promise." Harry nodded.

"So, what brought this on?" Sirius asked, after he kissed Harry's temple.

"I don't know, I guess I just want to hear you say it... that's all."

Sirius kissed Harry's nose and nodded.

"I'm sorry for getting all…."

Sirius shut Harry up with a kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry about it, love."

Harry smiled and nestled back into Sirius.

PAGE BREAK

Hey all, sorry this chapter has taken forever, i forgot i had it on my computer!

Thanks to SamerA Jay, once again

**PS. **My other Sirry, The End, originally a ONESHOT, is now becoming a 5 part series! 1st Chapter shall be up after this! I have renamed it** Conquering Betrayal **

PLEASE R&R it!

**love all**

magic-and-love

R.I.P Steve Irwin, Australia's ICON!CRIKEY


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone just letting everyone know, that im am deleting everystory, and going under a new name wickediwicked! I have re edited and redone each story, so in a week i willstart putting the 1st chapters of each story up.

thanks

magic-and-love

(wickediwicked)


End file.
